Could it be Love?
by stayregal
Summary: After one drunken night, Regina and Emma begin noticing feelings they hadn't felt before. The two need to confront these feelings in order to move on. A smut filled SwanQueen fic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Hi everyone! This is just a short first chapter. I just wanted to get this out there before I work on more chapters. I don't have a set plan for where this story is going but it will be a long SwanQueen story. I'm just writing what feels right! I'm hoping to post at least one chapter a week. Please leave me any comments or suggestions you may have!

—-

Emma was finally getting settled into her new apartment. She loved her parents but she really needed to be on her own, away from their prying eyes and persistent questioning. She only moved a couple of blocks away, but the quaint two bedroom apartment offered just the right amount of room for Emma and Henry.

Emma had just finished setting up Henry's new room when there was a knock on the door. _He's here already?_ She thought aloud. Henry wasn't due to be there for another 45 minutes. Emma quickly opened the door revealing more than just Henry behind it.

"Hey kid, you're early" Emma said, moving aside to let him in. "Hello Madam Mayor. I wasn't expecting you as well".

Regina stood before the blonde, next to their son. Emma had been attempting to avoid the brunette since their last encounter. There was only one thing she knew for sure about that night, there was wine. Lots and lots of wine, and a kiss that she couldn't stop thinking about. Since then, Emma did her best to stay far away from the brunette.

"I wanted to make sure my son would get here safely" Regina said once she regained her ability to talk.

" _Our_ son" Emma retorted, ushering Henry into the apartment. "Would you like to come in for a drink? I have…well, water. I meant to go shopping but I haven't gotten around to it yet."

"I think I'll pass, Miss Swan. I should be going."

"Don't you want to see my new room, mom?" Henry whined.

Regina paused before answering. "Sure Henry, of course I do." Regina moved to pass by the blonde. Emma's breath hitched as she brushed past. _What is going on with me?_ She thought.

—

Regina had the feeling that Emma had been avoiding her after the two had gotten drunk together at Granny's two weeks ago. She hadn't meant to get drunk at all, losing control isn't something that she enjoys. But the wine kept flowing and she hadn't even realized her state until she stood up to leave.

That's why she made it a point to walk Henry to Emma's new place. She wanted the blonde to be forced to see her.

When Emma opened the door, Regina's stomach did a flip. The blonde was a mess, her hair was tied back into a high ponytail, golden curls reaching down to her back. She was in sweatpants and an old faded t-shirt, covered in paint. There was matching paint on her hands, in her hair, and on her face. Regina had never seen her this way. A warmth began to spread over her. _No_ , she thought, _this isn't right._

Walking past Emma, she noticed her eyes flutter for half a second. _Well I could have some fun with this_ she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - So I feel like with this story I need to switch between POVs of Emma and Regina to deliver my intended effect. Please let me know if it gets too confusing!

—

Emma was casually leaning back in her desk chair in the Sheriff office, her feet propped up on her desk, throwing darts at a dartboard on the wall.

"Glad to see our tax dollars are hard at work." Emma jumped, visibly startled by the sound of an all too familiar voice. "Slow day?"

"Regina. I didn't hear you come in." The blonde responded, sitting upright again, fixing her red leather jacket, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"That's what I intended Sheriff Swan." Regina leaned over, both hands placed firmly on Emma's desk in front of her. Emma's eyes flickered down to Regina's cleavage before moving back up to meet chocolate brown eyes. "You have been avoiding me." It wasn't a question but a matter-of-fact statement.

"I-I…" The blonde stammered unable to find her words.

"Well?" Regina smirked standing upright, her hand on her hip. _Damn, those hips_ Emma thought. _No, pull yourself together Swan!_

"Sorry Regina, haven't had the time to deal with your sarcasm and boorish remarks lately." Emma said when she was finally able to find the words. She stood and walked over to retrieve her darts. Regina moved to stand in front of her, blocking her way back to the desk.

"Oh I think you have had the time." The brunette said, gesturing to the dartboard. "I think you have been purposefully dodging me." Regina moved in closer. She was so close now that Emma could smell her perfume. It took everything the blonde had not to close her eyes and get lost in the smell.

—-

Regina knew exactly what she was doing to the blonde. She noticed Emma's glance to her cleavage, how her breath became more rapid, the way Emma stumbled over her words. Regina played off of it, she liked the effect she had over the blonde. Regina moved in closer, backing Emma into the wall.

"Try as you might, Miss Swan, you can't make what happened between us go away." Regina's body was almost pressed directly up against the other woman's. She heard Emma's breath hitch, loving that she had that effect over the blonde. "We kissed, Emma. That was it." Regina purred. She bent down so that her lips were brushing against the other woman's ear. "Why does that make you want to avoid me, hmm?"

Emma swallowed hard. "Why are you here, Regina?"

—-

Regina turned and started towards the door. Emma was mesmerized by the way the brunette's hips sashayed back and forth in the tight grey pencil skirt that Regina adorned all too well. The curves of her ass were accentuated perfectly and the blonde couldn't help but to take notice.

"I'm the Mayor, dear. I just wanted to check up on my Sheriff's office." Regina answered with a smirk before turning to leave. She stopped and turned. "Oh, and Emma, tomorrow night. Be at my house at five pm. I will make dinner for you and Henry. I think he will find it nice to see his mothers getting along so…well." She smirked and added a wink. Emma felt her legs get weaker. Dinner? At Regina's? Only one month ago the two were at each other's throats almost daily, and now dinner? Emma didn't know what to think.

"Do I have a choice?" Emma said sarcastically.

"It wasn't a question, Sheriff. I'll see you at five." With that, Regina walked out, leaving the blonde alone with her thoughts.

Emma sat down in her desk chair. Her mind swirled. What was going on with her? Why did Regina have this affect over her? Emma had kissed women in the past, but none left a lasting impression like Regina had. _Get a grip_ she thought. _Regina knows what she is doing to you!_ The sudden realization dawned over her; Regina is very smart. She knew exactly what she was doing to Emma.

 _"_ Two can play at that game." Emma said aloud. Her shift was nearly over and Emma needed to go shopping for a new outfit.

—

Regina was pulling dinner out of the oven when the doorbell rang. It was quarter to five, Emma was early. "Henry can you answer the door please?" She yelled to her son.

"Hi mom." Regina heard Henry say.

"Hey kid." She heard the blonde respond. Regina set the dish down on a towel on the counter and turned around. In front of her, Emma stood wearing a skin tight black skirt that exposed the black stockings covering the blonde's legs, and a low cut white blouse. This was definitely different than the usual jeans and leather jacket that Regina was used to seeing her in. Regina felt herself growing hot in places she never thought Emma would ever have an effect over. Her throat suddenly dry, Regina took a sip of her red wine that she had poured herself.

"Henry, go wash up for dinner." She said as soon as she could speak. Henry ran off to get ready for dinner. "Miss Swan, out of the usual attire I see." She said once her and the blonde were alone.

"It's new! Do you like?" Emma responded, giving a small twirl that showed off her entire outfit, curves and all. Regina had to turn around to compose herself. She could feel her cheeks flushing and she didn't want the blonde to know she had that effect on her.

"White or red wine, Miss Swan?"

"White please." Emma answered. Regina poured Emma a glass of wine before topping off her glass as well. She set both glasses at the table in front of the settings that were already there, adding a glass of milk to Henry's spot as well.

—-

Once dinner was over, Emma helped Regina to clear the table. She could see the look on Regina's face every time the blonde bent over to reach for something. _This is a fun game_ she thought.

"Henry, go get ready for your appointment with Archie. David will be here any minute to give you a ride there." Regina said as Henry ran to go get ready.

"David is taking him to his appointment?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I asked him to so that we would have more time to talk." Regina smirked as she poured more wine into Emma's glass. The blonde was already feeling the effects, cursing how quickly wine works on her.

"Oh." Emma replied.

"Is that a problem, Miss Swan? If you would like to leave you-"

"No!" Emma cut Regina off. "I mean, no problem." She blushed as she grabbed the wine, downing it in one long swig, taking the bottle and refilling it again. Henry broke the awkwardness by yelling goodbye before running out the door. Emma could see David pull away though the kitchen window. "So…what did you want to talk about?"

Regina set her wine glass down hard, walking towards the blonde. Emma backed away until she was up against the kitchen island with Regina so close that she could smell her perfume. Her head was swimming, partly from the wine, as well as the brunette's close proximity.

"Emma" Regina said before moving in, planting her blood red lips against the blondes soft pink ones. Emma could feel Regina's tongue begging for access. _Why do I want this so bad?_ She thought as she could feel the moisture begin to grow between her legs.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma had been waiting for Regina to fall asleep before leaving. She had a golden rule, never spend the night if you aren't yet dating. Once she heard Regina's breathing slow and become softer and more drawn out she slipped out of the brunette's bed and scooped her clothes up off of the floor. She quickly walked down the stairs before dressing as silently as she could. Henry didn't know that Emma was still there and she wanted to keep it that way. She walked into the kitchen and found a piece of paper, quickly scribbling Thanks x. Smirking she left the note on the counter and left out the front door.

She was glad that she had driven to the Mayor's mansion. The October air was brisk tonight. Climbing into the yellow bug, Emma cranked up the heat and drove back to her apartment more confused than ever about the night's events.

Emma awoke to the sound of a text message. She lazily felt around on her night stand until her hand found her cell phone.

"Thanks? Is that all I get after last night?" It was a text from Regina regarding the note that the blonde had left on her kitchen counter. Emma groaned at the time. 6:30 am was just too early for her, especially for a Saturday. She locked her phone and placed it back on the night stand. I'll respond when I wake up she thought as she rolled over, throwing the covers up over her head to block out the light.

Emma suddenly bolted upright in her bed at the sound of someone pounding on her door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Emma yelled as she shuffled her way to the door. She glanced into the peep-hole to see Regina standing there looking pissed as all hell.

"Madam Mayor." Emma said opening the door. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" The brunette stepped past her and walked into the apartment. "Sure, come on in i guess." Emma said sarcastically.

Regina spun around to face her. "When I text you, Miss Swan, I expect you to respond in a timely manner."

"You expect it?"

"Yes. I do." Regina retorted.

—

"I gave you two hours to respond to me. Two hours that I received silence in return." Regina said, taking in the sight of the sleepy blonde. She was still in pajamas and she had the cutest case of bed head.

"I was sleeping, Regina! People sleep!" Emma glanced at the clock. It was just after 8:30 now.

"If we are going to do this, Emma, I expect you to be prompt with everything."

"Do this? Do what?" Regina could hear the blonde's confusion.

"Whatever this is." She gestured to the both of them.

"I didn't know that this was anything, Madam Mayor." Emma responded.

"Isn't it?" Regina stepped in closer. She placed her hands on Emma's hips. She leaned in to kiss the blonde, her tongue begging the blonde for entry. Emma allowed access and soon it was a race to who could explore who's mouth quicker. Regina's hands slid up the woman's back. No bra, she noted. Her hands slid back down, over the blonde's toned ass. Or panties! Regina thought in surprise. Regina backed Emma up until they were close to the couch. She began tearing off her clothes. Regina started pawing at Emma's firm breasts, bending down to take a nipple in her mouth. She heard the blonde release a moan of approval.

"Bite." Emma moaned.

"Yeah?" Regina asked, surprised the fair blonde would like such a thing.

"Rough is kinda my thing." Emma responded breathlessly. "Now, bite!" The brunette did as she was told. Another moan of ecstasy escaped the blonde's lips, louder this time. She likes it rough, hmm? Regina thought, biting on the other nipple.

—

Emma absolutely loved the way that Regina's teeth scraped her skin. Regina's mouth was now ravaging her neck.

"Please" she moaned. "Regina."

"Please what?"

"Fuck me. Please fuck me." The blonde needed to feel more. She needed to feel full. Regina threw her down on to the sofa. Emma was quickly being straddled by the brunette.

"Say it again, Emma."

"Regina, please fuck me!" She smirked, crashing her lips back into the other woman's. Before she even knew it, she was bent over Regina's knee. "Oh!" Emma exclaimed.

"You said you like it rough, right?" She said as she spanked the blonde. Emma's moan reassured her actions. She spanked her again, before sliding her fingers between her folds. "My, my, you are very wet, Miss Swan." Regina lifted her fingers to her lips. Emma watched in awe as the brunette licked her fingers clean. "And you are delicious as well."

Regina then slammed her fingers inside of Emma, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Her rhythm was fast. She wanted to make the blonde come quickly. Emma's eyes fluttered shut. Her moans became more frequent and erratic. Regina knew the blonde was close. She dug her thumb into Emma's clit and traced small, fast circles. This was all she needed to do to throw the blonde over the edge. She felt Emma's muscles tighten around her fingers.

—

Emma was in ecstasy. The Mayor's fingers were working magic inside of her.

"Regina!" Emma moaned loudly as her orgasm began. She let the feelings shake her. Her head flew back in pleasure.

When the aftershocks of Emma's orgasm was over, Regina stood and straightened her clothing.

"Well, I must be going."

"What? But what about you?" Emma replied, confused on why the brunette wouldn't want Emma to get her off as well.

"Don't worry, Miss Swan. There will be time for that." Regina smirked. Emma stood up, legs still feeling week from their activities. She wrapped a blanket around her still naked body. She walked Regina to the door and watched her leave. Feeling more tired than she was to start, Emma walked back to her bedroom to go back to sleep. Right as she was drifting off, her phone received a text message. Emma groaned and picked up her phone. It was Regina.

"Have you heard of BDSM?" she read. Well I definitely did not expect that.

"I dabbled in it once or twice." Emma replied. Before she could even set her phone back down, it went off again. Emma opened the text.

"And you enjoyed it?" Emma had enjoyed it. She had a few boyfriends that were down to play like that. Emma was always willing to try almost anything. But why was Regina asking about this?

"Yes, I enjoyed it. What is this about, Regina?" Emma waited for a reply but she did not get one. Figuring she wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep, the blonde got up to shower. Once she was dried and dressed she checked her phone again. Still no response.

"Why is it that when you text me you expect a timely response, but I do not receive the same in return?" Emma typed, hoping Regina can detect her high level of sass. Her phone vibrated with a text. Oh sure, now she responds she thought.

"This is not a battle that you want to take on, Miss Swan." she read. But wasn't it? Emma couldn't deny that she was developing feelings for the former Evil Queen, whether she wanted them or not. Emma was tired of keeping her walls up. She wanted to be open with someone for once. She wanted to not fight the feelings and just feel them. She never imagined it would be with a woman, but it was what it was.

—

It had been two weeks since Regina and Emma had seen each other, or even spoken for that matter. Regina had been avoiding the blonde this time, dodging text messages and phone calls. It had been a very long time since she had feelings for someone and she didn't want to get caught up in someone when all anyone ever did was leave her, or so she felt.

"You should invite my mom over for dinner again." Henry said, breaking his mother's train of thought.

"Is that so? Why's that?" she replied.

"I like when you both get along. It's nice." Henry said.

"Alright then. I'll invite her over tonight. Go get your things, you're going to be late for school." Regina pulled her phone out of her purse and typed up a text.

"Dinner tonight with Henry and I at my place. Five pm." She had a response quickly.

"I'm not at your every beck and call, Regina." She stared at her phone. Emma was mad. She could tell. Who could blame her? No contact for two weeks from the brunette and now she is inviting her to dinner. Regina understood Emma's frustration.

"Look Emma, come tonight and I'll explain. Plus, Henry wants you here."

"I'll think about it." Regina was not used to people standing up to her this way. People usually jumped to do anything the former Queen would say. She didn't know how she felt about this new feeling, but she knew that she did not want to lose Emma.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey guys sorry for the delay, I was on Vacation for a few days without my computer. This is a short chapter just to get it updated and the next one will be out soon!

—

Emma had gone back and forth about going to Regina's for dinner. Finally she settled on going, but only for Henry. The blonde was still upset over everything. How could Regina purposefully make her feel those things, ravish her body, but then leave her in silence for so long? _No_ Emma thought. _I shouldn't be feeling these things for a woman!_ _I can't!_

The blonde settled on a skin tight red dress that was cut into an extremely low V in the back, and had a slit in the front that showed the tiniest amount of cleavage, but enough to tease anyone into wanting to see more. She put on her matching red pumps and was out the door.

Henry answered the door when Emma rang the bell.

"Mom, you came!"

"Of course I came, kid. I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to see you!" she said as she stepped inside. Regina was in the kitchen cooking.

"You look beautiful, mom!"

"Thanks, Henry" she replied.

Emma stood in the doorway. "Thanks for the invite."

"You're welcome." Regina replied awkwardly. "Um, dinner is almost finished. I'll get you some wine" she said, walking over to pour the blonde a generous glass of white wine. "I had to restock, you finished all of my white the last time." the brunette chuckled.

Emma half-smiled, "well what can I say, wine is my weakness." She took the glass from Regina. "I'm going to, uh, go see what Henry is up to." _Why does this feel so awkward?_ she asked herself, turning to head to the family room where Henry was playing video games. "Hey kid, can I join you?"

"Sure!" Henry handed Emma a controller and she sat down to play.

—

Regina had just finished setting the table and placing the food out as well. She went to the family room to tell Henry and Emma that dinner was ready. Regina stood in the doorway, taking in the sight. The blonde and her son sitting on the floor in front of the television, playing and laughing together. Regina smiled. She knew that she needed to get her act together if she wanted to keep the blonde in her life, and she did. She knew she needed to overcome her fears of abandonment and let life take it's course. They could be a family, the three of them. That is, of course, if Emma could want that too. But it was too soon for that conversation. They needed to get past tonight.

Regina cleared her throat before saying "dinner is ready." Emma turned to look at her and gave her a smile. Regina's heart warmed at the sight.

"Lets go, kid." Emma nudged Henry and they both got up and walked to the dinning room.

The three of them had a nice dinner, talking about Henry's school work and Emma's funniest Pongo rescue stories. Once the table was clear, Henry left with David again to see Archie.

"Well…thanks for dinner, it was delicious." Emma said. "I should probably be going."

"Wait, Miss Swan. We need to talk."

"It's fine Regina, really. I get it."

"You don't get it, Emma. Please, just let me explain. I know there are feelings between us. There is something there, I can feel it. And I know you feel it too. I haven't felt this way since-….well it's just been a very very long time." Regina had had a long time to come to terms with her sexuality. She had been with men and she had been with women. She was comfortable with herself.

—

"There can't be feelings between us, Regina. I'm not gay!" Emma snapped. Immediately she felt guilty, she hadn't meant for the words to shoot out of her mouth like venom. She saw something flash across the brunette's face; pain. Emma didn't want to hurt Regina. She had felt something between them, but she needed to repress those feelings. Being with a woman was just something she could not handle, or at least that was what she was telling herself.

"Well, Miss Swan," Emma could tell that the brunette was taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"Regina, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just mean…I can't be with a woman." Emma explained. She watched as Regina smoothed the front of her blouse, a nervous habit that Emma had picked up on.

—

Regina knew that the blonde was denying her feelings for her, but she knew giving her space was the best thing she could do. So that is exactly what Regina did. The two saw each other a handful of times over the next few week, mostly when one was picking Henry up from the other's. As much as it killed Regina, she kept things light. No teasing or flirting. If Emma was to figure out her feelings for the brunette, she wanted her to come to that conclusion on her own. Regina even set up a date for herself. She couldn't remember the last time she was on a date.


	5. Chapter 5

The past few weeks had been extremely hard on Emma. She hated not being around Regina. Ever since the two had begun their- whatever that was, Emma had looked forward to seeing the brunette every chance she got. She felt like she was going through a breakup, which got her thinking…maybe, just maybe she could be with the woman. Why should she deny herself someone who clearly has such an effect on her just based on what others might think? Emma knew she definitely could not lose the brunette out of her life.

Emma walked into Granny's to pick up some take-out. Cooking wasn't entirely her thing. As she waited for her food to be done, she glanced over to towards the back of the Diner. She saw Regina sitting in a booth with a man that she didn't recognize. _Is she on a…date?!_ she pondered as a mix of pain, anger, and jealousy boiled up inside her. She looked away, reminding herself that she was the one who caused this. It was in that moment that Emma realized, she wanted to make things work.

Glancing back at the table, she saw the man grab his coat, place money on the table and leave the Diner. Regina sat there, head hung in her hands. Before Emma knew what she was doing, she was up and moving towards the brunette.

"Regina?" The brunette snapped her head up, clearly startled at the blonde's presence.

"Miss Swan? What are you-"

"I was just picking up dinner to take home. I saw- were you on a date?" She responded, hoping the other woman couldn't sense the hurt in her voice. Emma slid into the booth opposite Regina.

"Yes, I was. But clearly that worked out so well. I told him about Henry, and he said, and I quote 'children aren't my thing'."

"Hey, I mean, at least the scumbag had enough sense to pay, right?" The two women chuckled. Emma noticing the way Regina's lips form into a perfect smile. Her stomach fluttered at the sight.

"Well, I should go home." Regina said grabbing her coat. "Dates that end badly make me miserable."

"Listen, Regina. I have some tequila at home. What do you say you come over for some frozen margaritas?"

—

Regina pondered on Emma's offer, eyeing the blonde carefully. Regina's feelings weren't to be toyed with and she wasn't sure Emma knew her own feelings yet.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Miss Swan." She replied.

"Oh, come on. We can finish that talk we were to have." Emma pushed and Regina gave in. Emma grabbed her food from the counter and the two walked the few blocks to her apartment, making small talk along the way. Small talk was all Emma could muster. Just being in Regina's presence made the blonde nervous and she didn't know why.

Almost as soon as they entered the apartment, Emma was getting the ingredients set out for margaritas. She needed something to loosen up and she knew the tequila would do a great job of taking care of that. Within minutes the two were sipping on delicious lime and salt filled boozey drinks.

"Oh! That is strong, Miss Swan." Regina remarked, scrunching her face at the taste of the alcohol. Emma chuckled.

"I like your tequila face," she replied with a smirk.

"I'm not sure I understand. What is a tequila face?"

"A tequila face! Everyone has one, or makes one rather. It's the face you make when you drink tequila. Your's is cute." Emma explained with a smile.

"Well then, Miss Swan, let's see your tequila face!" Regina teased.

"Oh, I am exempt. I don't have a tequila face." Emma teased back, standing tall to her full hight in mock pride.

"Bullshit!"

"Madam Mayor! Language!" The blonde further teased, both erupting in an alcohol fueled fit of laughter. "Fine, you want to see?" Emma poured herself a shot, licked a spot on her wrist and sprinkled salt over the wetness. Emma's eyes locked with Regina's as she brought her wrist up to her mouth. Holding her gaze, the blonde licked the salt off of her arm, before throwing back the shot. The tension that had filled the room evaporated as soon as the blonde took the shot, her face scrunching up, eyes closing tightly. Regina burst out laughing.

"I like your tequila face too, Emma." she said when the laughing fit had stopped. Emma smiled, she could get lost in the sound of Regina's laugh.

—

 _Pull it together, Regina. She made things clear._ Watching Emma lick the salt off of her wrist was almost too much for the brunette to take. She had to stop herself from jumping over the counter at the blonde.

The both had finished their first drinks and Emma was working on making a second round. Regina could already feel her head starting to spin from the first drink, silently reminding herself this is why she doesn't drink hard liquor, especially tequila. She could throw back wine all day but when it comes to the hard stuff, she is a lightweight. Emma handed her the second drink and she took a sip.

"Listen, Regina." the blonde started, taking a sip of her own drink, "I want to apologize. How I acted at our last dinner was rude. I shouldn't have snapped on you. I was still angry and bitter. I owe it to you to let you explain."

Regina set her drink down. "I should never have stopped contact with you. I understand now where you stand with things." she said, referring to Emma's outburst about her sexuality. "I felt something for you. There was no denying it. But, it terrified me. Emma, I have ruined every love I have ever known. I don't always mean to, but it's easier to leave than to be left, do you understand?" Regina finished. Emma nodded her head, taking a large gulp of her drink. "I just got scared of the feelings I was experiencing towards you, and I never should have abruptly ended contact. I'm sorry, Miss Swan."

Regina looked up at Emma, hoping for some sign of forgiveness. The silence was unnerving and Regina wondered what exactly could be going through the blonde's mind. "Anyways, that is what I was going to tell you that night." Regina picked up her glass, taking a long drag from the straw. "Jesus, Swan slow down. The drink isn't going anywhere!" Regina commented. Emma had been sucking down the drink like it was going to disappear from her hands. Emma finished off the liquid and set her glass down.

"Those weeks were hell for me, Regina." Emma said, finally gaining the confidence she needed from the alcohol. "You left me to wonder what the hell I did wrong for you to not say one word to me after what happened between us." Regina felt the guilt rise back up in her and she took another drink in an attempt to settle the feeling back down. She knew that it was the alcohol fueling the blonde, but there was truth in her words. Emma was finally opening up to her. "And then I fucked it up." Emma almost whispered, unable to meet Regina's chocolate brown eyes. Regina heard Emma inhale deeply, and then shakily exhale before continuing. "When I saw you at Granny's with- whoever that was…" Emma stopped. Regina watched as the blonde's face changed emotions. She could tell she was searching for the right words. "Look, this is hard for me, ok?"

"Emma, you can tell me anything." Regina played a hand on top of the other woman's.

—

Emma didn't know how exactly to express what she was feeling and thinking. "Looking at you on a date, I felt something. Jealousy for sure, but also something else. It was like an aching feeling. I should have been sitting there with you, Regina." Emma swallowed hard. She refused to cry in front of the other woman. "I always had feelings, Regina. I just didn't know how to cope with feeling them for a woman. That's why I blew up. I didn't think I could be with a woman. But I want to try. I want to try with you. I mean, if you would like that too?" Emma had never felt so bare before. She had never put her feelings out there so openly before. It seemed like forever before the brunette responded. Her eyes were piercing into emma, no doubt trying to read the situation.

"I'm not an experiment, Emma." She said finally. Emma could detect some venom in her words. "I'm not here for you to use me to figure out your own sexuality."

"Thats- no- that's not what I meant! That's not what this is!" Emma pleaded, tears threatening to fall.

"Then prove it, Miss Swan. I want you to show me you want this, that you deserve to have me." Regina said, standing up.

"How am I supposed to do that when I just poured my heart out. Can't you just believe me for once, Regina?" Emma was turning angry now. She couldn't believe that this was how Regina responded to Emma's confessions.

"I want to believe you, Miss Swan. But as I said, I want to make sure you yourself are sure that you are ok with this before I pour myself into something that can ruin us both." Regina walked around the island counter to where Emma stood. She was so close and Emma's breathing quickened. "Plus, this should be fun." she smirked. Regina placed a kiss on Emma's cheek before turning to walk towards the door, grabbing her purse and jacket. "I'll contact you tomorrow, Sheriff Swan." Regina winked and walked out into the hallway of the blonde's apartment building. _What the fuck?_ Emma thought. She was just coming to terms with herself and her sexuality, and now she has to prove to Regina that she is worthy enough for a relationship with the brunette. Emma flopped down onto her couch, head still reeling from the alcohol she had consumed.

—

Regina stood in the hallway for a moment after exiting the blonde's apartment. Emma confessing her feelings for her made her heart swell with hope. She wanted to be with the blonde but she needed to know the blonde wanted it too. Regina refused to be a toy for someone else's self-exploration. What she needed was to go home and sleep off the night's events. The tequila still had it's hold over the brunette.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Sorry this one took so long. It's been a crazy week for me! I'm hoping the length makes up for the delay! Enjoy, and leave me lots of feedback!

—-

Emma woke next morning with a pounding headache, silently cursing herself for the amount that she had drank the night before. _Coffee_ she thought, _I need coffee._ As Emma was standing at her coffee maker in a daze, watching as the aromatic liquid trickled into the pot, her phone buzzed with a text message.

 _Lunch today at one. And no, that is not a question, Miss Swan._ There was something about the way Regina called her Miss Swan that really just turned Emma on. But the thought of food made the blonde's stomach clench.

 _As darling as that sounds, Madam Mayor, the thought of food right now makes me want to hurl. Respectably._ Emma replied with sass, then put her coffee in a travel mug and went to get ready. There was no time to do anything but make herself look presentable so she threw her hair up in a ponytail and put on whatever clothes happened to be close to her at the time.

Emma was half way to work when she realized _Shit, I forgot my coffee_! Emma checked the clock on the dash of her yellow bug. She was already almost late. There was no time to stop at Granny's so she reluctantly made her way to the station with a scowl on her face.

"Whoa, rough night?" David remarked as soon as Emma walked in the door. Emma grunted in response and walked into her office. She really had no patience to deal with her father's chipper mood this morning. Emma flopped down into her desk chair and threw her head down into her arms on her desk, rather dramatically. A knock on the door startled the blonde, who whipped her head up, creating an even more intense pounding sensation.

"Regina?"

"I thought you could use some coffee." She responded, holding a to go coffee cup from Granny's in her hand.

"You are a life saver!" Emma got up and walked to Regina, taking the cup from her. "Thank you so much!" She smiled, taking a large gulp of the hot liquid.

"I can't stay, I need to get to my office. Meet me at Granny's at one for lunch." Emma nodded, finishing what was left in her styrofoam cup. "Jesus, Swan. Here, take mine too. You need it more than I do." Regina smirked.

"Thank you, Regina." and with that, the mayor turned and walked out. Emma looked at the coffee in her hand. There was a violet colored lipstick mark on the lid where the Mayor had already taken a sip. Emma smiled. She didn't know why but there was something about it that made her happy. _Ok, now I really need to get to work,_ she thought, settling down at her desk again. Unable to focus on anything but the kind gesture that Regina had shown by bringing that coffee. That was quite unlike the Mayor that Emma used to know. That Mayor would never show such a sign of weakness and caring, at least not directed towards the blonde.

—

Regina waited in a booth at Granny's. It was only a little after one, but her anger was beginning to rise. How dare the blonde keep her waiting like this. Seconds later Emma came flying through the doors.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. Sheriff business." Emma pleaded.

"I will not tolerate lateness, Sheriff Swan." Regina replied. "I ordered you a grilled cheese and soup, that's what you normally get, right?"

"Yes, that is fine. Thank you."

The two talked nonstop while they ate. Regina found it refreshing to be so open with someone and have the same in return. She listened, enthralled as Emma told her stories from her life in Boston. She could listen to Emma talk all day and be ok. Soon, to both women's discontent, lunch was over and both needed to get back to their offices.

"Hey, are you still dropping Henry off at my apartment for the night?" Emma asked.

"Yes, that was the plan." Regina answered confused.

"Good, I was thinking, maybe- I mean if you would like, maybe you could stay for dinner with us?" Emma asked, obvious to the brunette that she was nervous. It was so cute.

"Sure, Miss Swan. Now get back to work. I can't be having my best sheriff neglecting her duties." Regina smirked.

"Yes ma'am!" Emma grabbed her coat and stood up. Before leaving, she leaned in close to the Regina's ear and whispered, "and maybe after dinner, once Henry is asleep, we can have dessert." eliciting a shudder from the brunette. Emma stood straight and winked before saying "bye Madam Mayor!" and walking out of the diner. Regina was left to gain her composure, completely aware of the heat between her legs.

—-

"Fuck! I should have just gotten takeout but nooo, I had to go and cook shit!" Emma growled in frustration to the empty apartment. She had never made lasagne before and one thing was for sure, she never wanted to make lasagne again. Once she put the dish in the oven she took a deep breath.

She needed to get ready, Henry and Regina would be there soon. She took a quick shower since she still had the past nights events on her. She opted to leave her hair natural, cascading down her back in golden curls. After adding a little makeup, she was ready to get dressed. She pulled out her tight, dark emerald green pleather pants. _These will do nicely,_ she thought with a smirk on her face. She decided on no panties as a nice little surprise later. Finally, she put on a tight fitting black t-shirt to complete the outfit.

It was then that her smoke detector started going off.

"Shit!" Emma yelled and ran to the kitchen. Smoke filled the room as she threw open the oven door, pulling out the burnt lasagne. She dropped the dish onto the stove. "Fuck." The tears threatened spill over now. All she could think about was how the whole night was going to be ruined now. Just then, there was a knock at the door. _Great, perfect timing,_ Emma thought to herself.

"Mom, what happened?" Henry exclaimed when the blonde opened the door.

—

Regina immediately smelled smoke as Emma opened the door.

"I'm so sorry, I lost track of time and I- I burnt dinner!" Tears were falling down the blonde's face. "I guess this is what I get for trying."

"Pull yourself together, Miss Swan. The world is not ending." Regina waved her hand and all of the smoke in the apartment was gone. She walked over to the stove, looking down and the charred meal. She waved her hand over the dish and the meal became a picture perfect lasagne. "There, good as new." Regina smiled at the blonde. Emma smiled back.

"Thank you" Emma said, barely audible. "Well I guess then we should eat. Are you hungry?" she asked Henry.

"Yeah!"

"Good." Emma replied. Regina watched as the blonde set the table, amazed at how quickly her mood had changed. She could tell that Emma really wanted this dinner to work. Hell, she didn't think the blonde had ever even cooked a meal before in her life.

Dinner went great. They all talked, and laughed together. The wine flowed steadily between the two women for the duration of the night.

"Alright kid, bedtime." Emma said at around ten o'clock.

"Aww come on mom! It's the weekend, and I thought we were having fun playing this game." Henry was clearly trying to guilt trip the women.

"Nope," Emma leaned in closer to the boy and spoke in a hushed tone, but still audible to Regina, "we both know how uptight your other mother can be about bedtime and we wouldn't want to upset her, right kid?" Emma said, winking at Regina.

"Uptight? I am not uptight!" Regina retorted. Both the blonde and the boy burst into laughter. Regina couldn't help but smile at the sound. It was like music to her ears.

"Alright, bed!" Emma said with more force this time. Henry got the point and kissed both his moms on the cheek and ran off to his room, leaving the two women alone.

—

Emma was so grateful that Regina was able to save the night with her magic. She didn't know what she would have done if the brunette hadn't stepped up. And now with the kid asleep, her and Regina had time to spend together. Emma grabbed the bottle of tequila that was left over from the night before, a bowl of lime wedges,, a salt shaker, and plopped down on the couch in the living room. She needed a little liquid courage because the things she was feeling when she looked at the brunette were still newish to her. Everything in her was screaming to run from her feelings for the woman but Emma knew that she needed to stay, that it was ok to stay. Regina came in and sat down on the same couch as Emma.

"Shot?" Emma poured two shots before Regina could even answer. She handed her the shot, the salt, and a lime wedge.

"To a wonderful dinner." Regina raised her shot in a toast. Emma stared at the brunette for a moment. No one had ever praised her like that before, probably because she had never cooked a dinner successfully before, but still. She mimicked the brunette's movements with the glass and they both downed their shots.

"You really think so?" Emma said after she had finished biting into her lime.

"Yes of course! It was delicious, Emma." The blonde felt some sort of pride knowing she had made some really good food. She poured the two another shot. Emma watched entranced as Regina licked a spot on her hand and licked it, then took her drink and swallowed, Emma held out her hand with a lime wedge between her fingers. She gasped slightly when soft, warm hands clasped around her wrist, bringing her hand up to the brunette's mouth. Regina held her gaze as she bit into the lime, still between Emma's fingers. Emma felt her core clench at the sight, becoming instantly aroused. Both women's eyes darkened with arousal. _Two can play at this game_ Emma smirked. When Regina was finished and had released her arm, Emma brought it to her own mouth. Green eyes locked on brown, the blonde slowly licked the dripping lime off her hand trailing down her wrist. She was trying to be as seductive as she possibly could, and it must have worked because she watched as Regina shifted slightly in her seat, and her breathing became a little more rapid. Emma handed her another shot. Regina took her arm and licked a spot on her wrist, tongue flicking over soft porcelain skin. She shook some salt on the spot and watched as Emma placed a lime wedge between her teeth this time. Regina licked the salt slowly off of the blonde's wrist and threw back the tequila. She then leaned in close, biting down on the lime between the blonde's lips. When she was finished, she began to lick the mess off of Emma's chin, causing the blonde to let out a small, soft moan.

—

That was all Regina needed to hear. She lunged at Emma, knocking her back into the couch. Their lips crashed together, moving as one. Teeth nipped at lips causing both women to moan.

"Wait" Emma said, breathlessly causing the brunette to frown. Was Emma not ready for this? She watched as the blonde grabbed the bottle and lifted her shirt, exposing her toned midriff. Regina could feel herself getting incredibly wet as she watched Emma pour the liquid into a pool on her stomach and then stick a lime in her mouth to hold between her teeth. Regina growled at the sight before dipping her head to suck and lick away the tequila. She crawled up the blonde's body, eyes locked, looking at the blonde as if she were a predator and Emma was her prey. She licked up Emma's neck before taking the lime out of her mouth, causing the other woman to moan again.

Regina sat up, smirking. She lifted her shirt over her head, watching as green eyes became hooded. She licked her finger and slid it over the soft flesh of her breast that wasn't covered by her bra. She shook some salt over the wet line. It was her turn to grab the bottle and she poured a decent amount in the divet between her shoulder and collar bone, by her neck. Emma sat up and kneeled in front of the woman. She licked the salt up and pulled the cup of Regina's bra down to suck on her hard, dark nipple. Emma nipped, causing a louder cry to escape the brunette.

"Shh, Henry!" Emma warned, worried the noise would wake up the boy sleeping in the next room.

"I already cast a silencing spell over the room. He won't hear a thing." Regina panted. This pleased the blonde, who sucked the tequila up and bit down on the other woman's collar bone. Regina growled, overcome with arousal. She ripped Emma's shirt over her head and reached behind her to unclasp her bra, throwing it onto the floor.

—

It was Emma's turn to attack the brunette. She lunged at her, throwing her back on the couch. Hands kneaded Regina's breasts as she kissed her hungrily. Needy tongues fighting for control of the other one. Battling for entrance into the other's mouth. Emma couldn't think of anything other than the sensations that Regina was causing her. She was sure she had never wanted someone so badly as she wanted Regina right then. She had to have her, all of her. Emma ripped down the brunette pants before pulling down her own, revealing that she wasn't wearing panties. Regina grabbed Emma by the hips and pulled her back to her. Regina was doing a number on the blonde's neck, while Emma was grinding against the other woman's thigh hard, making sure to press her own thigh into Regina's sex. Both women were moaning and breathing hard. Emma could feel her orgasm growing inside of her. She needed release and wanted to provide release for the other woman as well. She grabbed Regina's hips and pulled her down so she was laying flat on the couch. Emma smirked as she knelt over regina's face, facing towards her feet. She lowered herself down, gasping as she felt Regina's tongue start working on the blonde's clit. Emma bent down and spread Regina's legs so she can start going down on her as well. Regina was very very good with her tongue and it wasn't long before both women's hips were bucking and grinding. Emma began forcing her tongue inside the other woman, moving it in and out, fucking her at a quick pace. Soon after she felt Regina's muscles clench and she arched her back and cried out in ecstasy. Emma helped ride her through her orgasm, the sight and noise alone causing the blonde to reach hers as well. Emma collapsed on top of Regina, totally spent.

Emma stood up and grabbed Regina's hand. She pulled the brunette up, not realizing just how drunk she was until she was on her feet.

"Come" Emma said as she began to lead the way out of the living room. She noticed Regina give a flick of her hand, making all evidence of their night disappear. Both women entered Emma's bedroom. "Stay with me tonight?" Emma pleaded. Green eyes looked up, hoping for a 'yes'.

Regina sat down on the bed and pulled Emma down beside her and into her arms, giving the blonde the answer she had hoped for. Emma settled in, nuzzling up to Regina.

"You're going to make a great pet, Emma" was the last thing that she heard before she drifted off to sleep, confused but too tired to try to process the words.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - I know the last part of the chapter was confusing but it will be cleared up in this chapter! Remember towards the beginning of the story when Regina asked if Emma was into BDSM? Well that will begin in this chapter as well! Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!

—

Regina woke early the next morning. She looked at the woman sleeping next to her. Her blonde hair scattered behind her as she slept on her side, snuggled up to Regina. The woman's breathing was slow and steady, indicating that she was still in a deep sleep. Carefully, Regina slid her arm out from under Emma and stood, stretching her sore muscles. She walked to the kitchen to check on the breakfast situation but quickly realizing the blonde's cupboards were pretty bare. _What does this woman eat?!_ She questioned, frustrated as the fridge turned out to be just as empty as the cupboards, other than a couple of condiments. Regina sighed and walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall. She fixed her hair and applied some lipstick before grabbing her coat and keys. Then she took off towards the grocery store.

When she got back, she wasn't surprised to find Emma and Henry still sleeping. Neither of them were morning people like Regina. She smiled to herself at the similarity between mother and son. Just a couple of months ago Regina wanted to kill Emma, now they were in a- well, they were something. Something without a title, but they were definitely something.

Regina got to cooking. Eggs, bacon, hash browns, and orange juice was the menu for this morning. Smells started wafting through the air and Regina was not surprised when she saw Emma come padding down the hallway. That girl has an insatiable appetite and the smell of bacon could wake her from even the deepest of sleeps. Regina stopped and took in the sight. Emma was gorgeous when she tried to be, but seeing her in her every day life, she was truly a magnificent being. Her hair a mess, she had sleepy eyes that she was still rubbing as she got to the kitchen.

"Breakfast?" Emma smiled, excited. "But how?"

"Well, Miss Swan, upon examination of your cupboards and refrigerator, I had no choice but to go to the store and pick up some things." Emma walked over to the stove where Regina was cooking and kissed her cheek before snaking her arms around the brunettes waist. Regina stopped. She had never let a partner act this way with her before. She allowed the behavior and went back to cooking.

"Goodmorning" Emma said smiling against Regina's neck. Before Regina could respond, she heard Henry open his bedroom door. _They really are like the same person_ Regina laughed to herself. Emma stepped back, leaning against the island as Henry walked into the kitchen. "Morning, kid!"

"Morning. I smell food!" Both women laughed. "Mom, you're still here?" Henry asked.

"Emma and I were up very late talking so I stayed on the couch last night." Regina hated having to lie to the boy.

"Oh, ok!" Henry seemed unphased.

—

Emma was excited to wake up to Regina still at her place. For some reason, she thought that the brunette would have left. Emma got the impression that waking up in another person's bed wasn't something Regina liked to do, but maybe Emma was wrong. Emma liked contact and reassurance in a relationship. She needed to know that things were good. She liked to show her affection. But she couldn't help but feel like Regina was the opposite. Emma had felt Regina stop and tense up when she had put her arms around her.

Breakfast was pretty quiet for the most part. Both women lost in their thoughts, and Henry was still half asleep.

"What do you want to do today, kid?" Emma asked the boy.

"Umm, I want to go to the park!"

"To the park, huh? Well then the park it is!" Emma looked at Regina. "Would you like to join us at the park, Regina?" The brunette looked over, clearly surprised that the blonde had invited her when it was Emma's weekend with their son.

"I would love to but I have some work that needs done, and I need a shower and to change."

"Ew it's the weekend! Who works on the weekend?" Emma said.

"The Mayor, Miss Swan." Emma could tell she was skating on thin ice and pushing the wrong buttons on the subject so she let it go, not wanting to piss off Regina.

"Alright Henry, go get changed then. We need to stop at your grandparent's house too. They have been asking to see you." Emma said, grabbing everyone's plate and putting them in the sink.

—

Regina was quiet all through breakfast. She liked control in a relationship. Emma was a person that just does things on a whim. Regina wasn't like that. She really liked the blonde and wanted to see where things would go between the two of them, but she needed to put some control back into their exchange. Once Henry went back to his room Emma turned to Regina.

"Are you ok?" She asked quietly, clearly worried.

"I'm fine, Emma. I smell of tequila and sex and need to shower." She smirked, trying to ease the other woman's worries.

"You weren't complaining about that last night" Emma's eyes darkened. She sight began to arouse Regina. "When will I see you again?" Emma asked with general concern in her voice.

"Tomorrow when you drop off Henry." Regina replied very matter-of-factly.

"Fair enough." Emma stole a glance at Henry's door, making sure it was still shut. She leaned in and kissed Regina. The brunette kissed back passionately. Both were a little breathless when they pulled apart. "Too bad you couldn't shower with me." Emma said with a wink, turning to go towards the bathroom. Regina watched as her hips and ass swayed so perfectly with each step. She wanted so badly to be in that shower with her. "Henry I'll be in the shower!" Emma called out to the boy, turning to look at Regina she added "and your mother is leaving!" She smirked and then entered the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Bye mom!" Henry called out.

"Goodbye Henry!" Regina replied before stepping out into the hallway of the building. She stood there for a moment. Emma was in that bathroom naked right now and Regina craved her touch. Finally, she decided she was taking back some control. Regina raised her hand and disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke, only to reappear in the blonde's bathroom. Emma was just about to step into the bathtub, her perfect body was bare naked.

"You know, you really shouldn't be so cocky, Miss Swan." Emma gasped, clearly startled, but regained her composure quickly. Regina stepped over and ran her hands up the blonde's sides, causing her to shudder. "Did you really think I was going to leave you in here alone and naked?" She whispered, her hands running down Emma's back, squeezing her toned ass. Emma's hips automatically bucked forward into Regina, craving more. Regina slid one finger between Emma's folds. "My, my. You are so very wet already." Regina purred.

"You tend to have that effect on me, Madam Mayor." Emma breathed, trying not to pant. Regina raised her soaking wet finger to Emma's mouth.

"Taste yourself." She instructed the blonde. This obviously did something to the blonde, who growled and looked up with dark hooded eyes. She opened her mouth and cleaned the brunettes finger. Regina then pulled her in for a vicious kiss. She could taste Emma's arousal on her tongue.

"Get under the water, Emma." The blonde did as she was instructed. She stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run over her body. Regina couldn't get over how sexy Emma truly was. Standing there with water running over her from head to toe, Regina was in awe.

—

Emma couldn't understand how this woman could have such an affect on her. But in that moment, she didn't care. Her body needed Regina. She watched as Regina magicked her clothes off and stepped into the shower to join Emma. Immediately, Regina grabbed Emma and pushed her into the wall, the front of her body being pressed into the cold tile, causing her nipples to harden. Regina's sudden bossiness and roughness was causing Emma to become even more turned on. She needed release, and she needed it soon.

"Spread your legs, dear." Regina demanded and Emma obliged. The brunette then slid her hand between the blonde's legs from behind. Regina began drawing slow, torturous circles over Emma's clit, causing her to moan incessantly. "Well, it's a good thing I cast a silencing spell over this room!" Regina exclaimed. She continued to torture the other woman before saying, "beg me."

"P-please! Regina! Please fuck me!" Emma responded. Her plea was granted when thin, skillful fingers thrust inside of her. She gasped, her eyes fluttered shut, leaning back into Regina in an attempt to move her fingers in deeper. She wanted to be filled with the other woman.

"Look at me." Regina demanded. Emma turned her neck as far as she could and piercing green eyes met chocolate brown. "Do not look away." Regina released a burst of magic into Emma, causing her legs to buckle slightly and eyes to shut tight, but she regained her balance before going down. Her eyes flew open as a hard smack came down on her ass. "I said look at me!" Regina growled and the blonde made eye contact once again.

"Fuck!" Emma moaned, eyes still locked with Regina's. She cried out as another burst shot through her. It was unlike anything she ever felt before, and she was already dangerously close to climaxing. "You're going to make me come doing that!" She was talking about not only the magic, but the spanking as well.

"Isn't that the point, Miss Swan?" Regina smirked. Her free hand snaked around to the front of Emma's body and began teasing her clit again. Emma knew the muscles inside of her were tensing with the oncoming orgasm. She was almost over the edge when Regina began pumping her fingers in and out of her sex, still rubbing her clit. One final burst of magic was all it took to send the blonde over the edge.

"I'M- I'M…" was all that Emma could get out before her orgasm took over, shaking her very core. It seemed to last forever, her body was completely tense and frozen, the noises leaving her mouth were almost animalistic. Regina continued to move in and out of the blonde to help ride her through the climax. When it was finally over Emma crumpled to the bottom of the bathtub, completely spent. Regina stepped out, smiling an evil smile. With a snap of her fingers, she was dry and dressed. "What about your turn?" Emma asked, still unable to catch her breath.

"Oh sweetie, you don't have the energy to take on me." Regina teased.

"I do too!" The blonde tried getting up but Regina was right, her muscles were so fatigued with her own pleasure. Still, she stood.

"You have a busy day. Better get going!" And with that she was gone in a puff of purple smoke. Emma stepped out of the shower, aware that she hadn't actually cleaned herself. But if she were in the bathroom any longer Henry would get suspicious. She toweled off and put on fresh clothes.

"You ok, mom?" Henry asked upon seeing the state his mother was in. "You look rough!"

"Yeah kid, just tired." She replied, smirking.

—

Regina left the blonde's happy but sexually unsatisfied. She needed to get home and shower and then get to work. She had told Emma and Henry that she had some work to do at the office but the truth was she was going to build a secret playroom for her and Emma. She recalled the blonde saying she had dabbled in BDSM and Regina couldn't help but wonder just how deep she had gotten into it. Emma was great in the sex department, there was no denying that. But Regina craved more. She craved control, dominance. She had yet to find a lover that could satisfy her in that way but she had high hopes for Emma. As much of a stubborn hard ass Emma could be with her, Regina could tell she had a bit of a submissive side. She had taken orders from the brunette well that morning.

So, after an overdue shower, the brunette got to work, magicking a hidden door that would be visible to only her and Emma. When she had finished, she stepped back to survey her surroundings. _Perfect_ , she thought. She couldn't wait for Emma to come over the next day so that she could show her their new playroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma was surprised to find herself excited to see Regina again. She had a lovely and fun weekend with her son, but she couldn't help but think about what the brunette could be doing. She found herself craving Regina's presence like a drug.

"When do you have to bring Henry back to Regina's?" Mary-Margarette questioned the blonde. They were sitting together at her parent's kitchen table. Both sipping on hot tea.

"By five." Emma answered.

"Would you like to come back here for dinner after? David is cooking tonight." Emma did enjoy when David cooked. His food always turned out so delicious. Much better than Mary-Margarette's cooking, but she would never tell her mother that. It would crush her.

"I wish I could, mom. But I told Regina I would stay for dinner at hers tonight."

"You two have been spending a lot of time together lately, haven't you?" Mary-Margarette pushed. Her mother's inquisitive nature often got on Emma's nerves. She moved out of the apartment that she had shared with her parents to get some privacy, but it seemed they only try to but in more now that she is gone.

"We are trying to get along for Henry, Mary-Margarette." Emma snapped, blushing a little.

"Hey, don't Mary-Margarette your mother!" David had stepped into the room with Henry. "And you!" He turned to the brunette, "stop pestering our daughter!

"Come on kid, it's time to go anyways." Emma said, standing and grabbing Henry's backpack.

"Bye grandma, by grandpa!" Henry hugged his grandparents. Emma gave a smile and the two of them left.

Emma and Henry entered the Mills' home at precisely five o'clock. Emma knew Regina appreciated punctuality and the blonde definitely wanted to stay on her good side. Emma stepped into the kitchen where Regina was setting the long, cherry wood table. Her heart skipped a beat like a high school girl crush. Emma had had a lot of free time to think about how she felt about the brunette over the weekend. Henry had a strict bedtime and Emma was up alone every night. She couldn't control her mid from straying to the other woman. And she needed to control her urge to grab the woman and kiss her hard now.

—

Regina was excited at the sight of the blonde. She was in an amazingly tight green tank top that really made her green eyes pop, accompanied by a sexy flowing skirt that showed off the blonde's toned, pale legs. Her golden hair cascading down her back, ending in flowing curls. Secretly, Regina couldn't wait for this dinner to be over and for Henry to fall asleep tonight so she could bring Emma down to their new playroom.

"Miss Swan." Regina greeted the blonde.

"Oh, don't you think we are past formalities, _Madam Mayor_." Emma smirked. Regina looked up and caught a glimpse of a sparkle in the blonde's eyes. "I think those went out the door when my tongue was inside you." Emma's voice was low so Henry couldn't hear from the other room. Regina wondered what had gotten into the blonde to make her so brazen and bold. She enjoyed it though, feeling her sex pulse at Emma's words.

"Is that so?" Regina handed the blonde a glass of white wine.

"Mhmm" Emma answered, taking a sip of the delicious wine. Regina eyed the other woman carefully, smirking. Regina did not like not having the upper hand in a situation. She decided to wait to battle it out with the woman later, it was time for dinner. The three sat and ate happily. They chatted about many things. Regina loved hearing Emma and Henry talking to each other, teasing, laughing. It warmed her.

After dinner, the three sat and watched two movies before it was time for Henry to go to bed. Both women kissed the boy goodnight, before sending him upstairs.

"Come, I have something to show you." Regina grabbed Emma's arm lightly and drug her towards the hallway. They stopped in front of a deep purple door. Regina was suddenly nervous.

"Was this door always here?"

"No, and it is only visible to you and I."

"Regina, what is going on?" Emma questioned the brunette.

"Follow me." Regina opened the door and led the blonde down a flight of stairs.

—

Emma stopped at the bottom of the stairs to take in the view. She was in a large purple room that matched the color of the door they had just gone through. There was a bed in the center of the far wall, with a large wooden chest at the foot of the bed. A desk sat against the opposite wall. Shelves lined the walls, stocked with vibrators, dildos and anal plugs. And there were a lot of them, varying in shapes, sizes and colors. Hanging on the walls were floggers, paddles, and crops, also diverse. There were also many different handcuffs and ropes hanging from the walls as well. A black leather couch sat in the middle of the room. It was a lot for emma to take in. Suddenly she became aware of Regina's eyes studying her, no doubt waiting for any sort of reaction.

"It's a playroom, Emma. For you and I." Regina broke the silence.

"Yeah, I got that." Emma said, not meaning it to come out as harsh as it did.

"I know it's a lot, and I want you to think about this. But…Emma, I want this with you." Emma was silent for some time, still taking in the sights.

"When I said I dabbled in BDSM, Regina, I meant I dabbled in it. I've never…something like this…I like pain, I do. But I need to think about this." The blonde didn't know what to think or how to feel. Her emotions were confusing her. She was nervous, she had never gotten in deep with this stuff, but there was also excitement there. The thought of using these things with Regina excited Emma and even aroused her. But she was scared. She needed time alone to think.

"That's ok, Emma. I understand. I want you to think about this. I drew up a contract-"

"A contract? You mean I need to sign myself to you?!" Now Emma wasn't so sure she could get herself into this. Contracts were binding and seemingly final.

"Please, just look it over." Regina stepped over to the desk. It was made of a beautiful cherry wood, a reoccurring theme in the Mills home. She pulled out some papers and handed them over to Emma. "I want you to contact me with any question or concern, no matter how big or small. Just…please just keep an open mind, Emma." Emma took the papers from Regina.

"Thank you for dinner. I think I should go. I have some reading to do." Emma said offering a small smile to the brunette, trying to lighten the dark mood she had created. Both women walked up the stairs and to the front door. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?" Emma said placing a soft kiss on Regina's cheek before leaving. She thought the night was going to go differently. She wasn't expecting to be leaving so early.

Emma's mind was racing the whole drive home. She liked pain, but what kind of pain would she be agreeing too? Emma knew Regina was bossy but she had now idea the Mayor of Storybrooke would be into something like this. She knew she needed to read over this stupid contract and see what she would be in for. So, when she finally arrived home, she went right to her kitchen table and began to read over the contract that Regina had handed her.

 **Dom/Sub Contract**

 **This contract is the entire agreement between I Regina Mills, being of sound mind and body, and Emma Swan, being of sound mind and body. This contract can fall void at any time at the request of either party. By signing this contract, both parties agree to abide by the rules set out in this contract.**

 **Dominant - Rights Duties and Obligations**

 **i. Dom shall be responsible for keeping Sub safe while together at all times.**

 **ii. Dom will do everything in her power to train, instruct, and mold Sub into the best Sub possible.**

 **iii. Dom will pick out wardrobe for Sub when they are together. However, Dom can instruct Sub to choose wardrobe at any time.**

 **iv. Dom shall provide wardrobe, collar, toys, and anything else Dom deems necessary in the relationship.**

 **v. Dom will respect and honor the invocation of the safe word (strawberry) by Sub.**

 **vi. Dom will stretch Sub's limits to help Sub grow and learn in position.**

 **vii. Dom will respect any and all hard limits of Sub.**

 **viii. Dom will inform Sub the reason for any punishment. Dom will remind Sub of the reason periodically throughout punishment. This can also be in the form of the question "why are you being punished?" with an appropriate response from the Sub.**

 **ix. Dom has the right to use the Sub's body how she sees fit so long as she does not cause lasting damage or injury both physically and mentally.**

 **x. Dom may use Sub as a servant.**

 **Submissive - Rights Duties and Obligations**

 **i. Sub agrees to maintain body by regular bathing and good hygiene.**

 **ii. Sub agrees to show respect and honor for Dom at all times.**

 **iii. Sub agrees to refer to Dom however the Dom chooses, unless in public, in which case Dom will be referred to by name. Neglecting to do so can warrant punishment by Dom.**

 **iv. Sub agrees to accept and wear collar at all times.**

 **v. Sub agrees to have sexual contact with only Dom.**

 **vi. Sub agrees not to orgasm without permission from Dom.**

 **vii. Sub agrees not to invoke the safe word (strawberry) unless absolutely necessary.**

 **viii. Sub agrees to count each stroke when being punished.**

 **ix. Sub agrees to obey Dom in all things.**

 **x. Sub agrees to answer any phone call, email, and text message in a timely manner. If Sub is unable to answer in an acceptable timely manner, Sub must have a good explanation for the delay. Dom will decide whether Sub's reasoning is acceptable.**

 **xi. Sub agrees to give herself freely to Dom. In doing so, Sub will be open about all wants, needs, thoughts and feelings.**

 **xii. Sub agrees to ask permission before doing or saying even the simplest of things.**

 **Upon signing, bot parties agree to all terms set forth in this contract. This contract is binding to both parties involved.**

Emma needed to talk to Regina. She had a lot of questions that the brunette needed to answer. But that was going to have to wait until tomorrow. It was late and she had work in the morning. She put on her pajamas and crawled into bed, exhausted from the emotional toll this all took on her.

—

Regina was unable to sleep. She tossed and turned, willing herself to fall asleep, but sleep wouldn't come. She was scared. Her and Emma had something good. The two had a natural attraction. It was like they were being drawn together. But Regina was worried she just ruined that. She was terrified that Emma would leave now. Maybe she should have kept her sexual desires a secret? _No, why should I have to keep secrets and be unhappy?_ Regina thought with a large sigh. There was no use dwelling on this, it was in Emma's hands now. She wanted to call the blonde and see if she had read the contract. She even got as far as picking up the phone and dialing Emma's number. But she stopped before she pressed send. She knew what Emma needed right now was space to think. Regina wanted Emma to want this kind of relationship too, she didn't want to force it on her or influence her in any way. Regina was going to have to wait until morning to talk to the other woman. She sighed again and rolled over. Sleep never came.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N - I just wanted to quickly thank everyone who has been reading and who favorited/followed this story! Thank you so much, I love seeing new people following! This is kind of a fluff chapter but it needed to be done.

—

Emma arrived to work still exhausted from the previous day's affairs. She had endured a restless sleep the night before and really was not looking forward to the work day. She walked into the station where David was already there.

"Whoa, you look like shit, Emma."

"Gee, thanks. I slept like shit too." Emma responded, heading towards her office.

"I'll do a quick coffee run." David offered, grabbing his coat and cruiser keys.

"Thanks, dad!" Emma called after him. She was kind of glad he was gone. She wasn't in the mood for people today and was hoping that it would be a quiet, smooth work day. She booted up her ancient desktop computer and flopped down into her desk chair with a sigh. She pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes. She really felt like shit. When her computer finished booting up, she heard the ping of an email. _That's weird, I never get emails_ , she thought. It was from Regina.

 _Emma,_

 _Did you get a chance to look over those papers I gave you? I know you left late last night so if you didn't that's fine. I just thought I would ask._

 _\- Regina_

She was rambling a little, Emma could tell. She could also sense that Regina was nervous. Emma thought a moment about how to reply, and then opened a new message. She wanted to take the edge off of the situation for the both of them.

 _Madam Mayor,_

 _First, how did you get my email address? Stalker much? ;)_

 _Yes, I did get the chance to look over those papers as I know that promptness is of the utmost importance to you! However, I do have some questions to ask regarding some key points. Can we talk soon?_

 _\- Sheriff Swan_

Emma chuckled as she sent the email. She could imagine Regina's face as she read Emma's smart ass remarks. Just then David returned, setting a cup of steaming hot coffee on her desk.

"Oh my god, thank you." She said, smiling up at him.

"Do you want to talk about what has been bothering you? There must be a reason for your lack of sleep." Emma's computer pinged again. The mayor had responded.

"Uh, not right this moment dad." David shrugged and nodded and left, closing the door behind him. Emma opened the email.

 _Miss Swan (since we are being so formal),_

 _To answer your first question, I am not a stalker but I do have my sources which I will not be revealing to you. And yes, being prompt in every aspect of life is something that I value, thank you for taking the time to notice. And Emma, a winky face? Really? I thought we were adults here._

 _I was prepared for you to have questions, all of which I will answer tonight. Come to my house around seven. I will ask David and Mary-Margaret to take Henry for the night. I want to make sure we have no interruptions._

 _\- Regina_

Regina could be so sassy sometimes, but that was just one of the many things Emma liked about her. Just then, David's phone rang, no doubt the person on the other end was Regina.

"Yeah, we would love to watch him. No problem." She heard him say, confirming her theory.

Emma was nervous to see the brunette again. What if she agreed to everything, but wasn't as good as Regina wants? What if she couldn't handle it? Emma really needed to see Regina. Seven couldn't come fast enough.

—

Later on that evening Regina cleaned up from her and Henry's dinner. She would have invited Emma over for dinner but she was afraid there would be tension and an awkwardness and she didn't want Henry to start asking questions.

"Go get packed to stay at your grandparent's. Mary-Margaret will take you to school tomorrow. And David will be here any moment to pick you up." She told Henry, watching as he turned and ran up the stairs. She finished cleaning and poured herself another generous glass of red wine. She wasn't trying to get drunk, but she was so nervous and needed to take the edge off. There was a knock at the door and Regina looked at the clock. It was still twenty minutes to seven. Emma is usually never this early. Regina walked to the front door and opened it.

"Oh, David, hello." Regina was relieved it wasn't Emma yet. She needed just a little bit longer to prepare herself for the blonde's arrival.

"Hi, Regina. I know I normally don't come up to the door like this but, I'm worried about Emma and I wanted to talk to you about it quick before I leave with Henry."

"Oh? Come in." She led him in to the family room and she took a seat in a plump arm chair, David settling onto a matching couch. "So, worried how?" Regina was genuinely concerned.

"She came in this morning and pardon my french but she looked like absolute shit. Clearly she had barely slept. I tried talking to her but she only dismissed me and I didn't want to press the issue further." Regina listened intently to Emma's father. She felt a pang of guilt sweep over her. Sure, Regina hadn't slept either but at least she had magic to energize her a bit and take care of her appearance. Emma wasn't that lucky. "I was just wondering if you knew anything."

"Emma is coming over tonight. We have some things to discuss. I will do my best to find out the issue and I will contact you about it." David was just being a worried father, and Regina did not want him to know that she was the cause of Emma's lack of sleep.

"Thank you, Regina." Just then Henry came flying down the stairs.

"I'm ready! Oh, hey grandpa!" He said upon seeing David sitting with Regina. "Um, is everything ok?"

"Just peachy buddy, you ready to get going?" David stood and tousled the boy's hair.

"Yep! Bye, mom!" Henry hugged his mother goodbye and both the boy and David left. Regina sighed, taking a large gulp of her wine. Emma would be there any second and Regina was feeling worse than she was before. The doorbell rang and Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She walked to the front door for the second time that hour and opened it to let Emma in. David was right, Emma was clearly affected by her night. She had dark under eye circles, she was slightly paler than normal, and clearly exhausted.

"Emma, hi. Thank you for coming."

—

Regina lead Emma into her study.

"So, shall we get right into it then?" Emma wasn't trying to sound snippy, she just wasn't in the mood to beat around the bush. She placed the contract down on the coffee table in front of her and took a seat on the couch. Regina took a seat next to her, but she was careful not to sit too close as to crowd Emma.

"Yeah, dear. We should. So what are some questions you have?" Regina asked. Emma considered carefully where she should begin.

"So…I would be your submissive?" She asked.

"Yes. You would be like my pet. When we are in our playroom you will be there to serve me, to obey me in every aspect. I think you would make an amazing pet, Emma." Emma let that all sink in.

"So it's only if we are in that room?" She questioned.

"Yes unless I chose for us to continue outside of the room on occasion. But that won't happen often. And I won't allow for others to find out about our BDSM relationship." Regina explained. Emma relaxed a little at that explanation. She didn't want others to find out about it. She liked to keep her bedroom life private.

"And you'll teach me how to be a good…pet? You'll show me what you want?" Emma was never fully a Sub before, not in the ways that Regina was asking. If she accepted this offer, she didn't want to let Regina down.

"Yes you will always know what I expect of you and when. There will be no surprises. I will inform you of everything. And I will teach you as well." Regina shifted closer to the blonde and took her hand, rubbing small circles on the top of Emma's hand.

"Will we still be able to be intimate outside of the playroom? Like how we have been in the past?" Emma asked sheepishly.

"Yes, we will." It was a short response but exactly what Emma needed to hear. Emma nodded in response, feeling a whole lot better about all of this. She wanted this, she concluded. She at least wanted to try it out. Plus, if she didn't like it, it said right at the top of the contract that she can void it at anytime. Her worries were eased and she was ready to commit to this, feeling loads better and visibly more relaxed. She knew Regina had seen her relax too.

"I have one more question." Emma said, beginning to smirk. "Strawberry? Really?" She laughed. Regina smiled too.

"Yes, strawberry. We need a word that can be used without confusion. I chose strawberry."

"Fair enough. Well I think I made my decision." She was silent for a moment, honestly entirely for dramatic effect. She liked seeing Regina squirm a little. "I'll do it." Emma offered a large grin.

"Oh, honey, I am very happy you chose this! I was worried I might lose you." Regina kissed Emma's forehead. Emma relished the feeling of Regina's lips on her head. There was one more thing the two of them needed to discuss before Emma signed the papers.

"I do have one condition though." Emma's voice was stern. She looked Regina directly in those chocolate eyes. She could see the curiousness in her eyes. "I will be your slave inside of that room. But outside, you will be my girlfriend. I've more than proved that I am ready for this. I want this, all of this," Emma gestured to the contract, "and all of you. And I need this relationship, which means we will be girlfriends. Agreed?" Emma finished her little speech. She could see that Regina was taken aback by the stern voice she was hearing. But Emma needed her to know she was ready for this relationship and everything it entailed.

—

Regina was beyond thrilled at what Emma was saying. She knew Emma was close to being ready for a relationship, but Regina didn't want to rush things so she let the subject go until Emma brought it up. Regina wasn't totally used to these feelings. She had been with other men and women but none made her want a relationship like Emma did. She could see herself with Emma. She wanted a family with Emma. The feelings made her well up inside. The tears began to flow and she cursed herself for allowing herself to look so weak. She felt Emma's arms pull her into a huge loving embrace.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry!" Emma sounded distraught.

"No, no it's not you" Regina sniffed, wiping the tears away and composing herself before continuing. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" Emma looked elated. She threw her arms around the brunette and kissed her with such passion. Regina felt at home with Emma. It was something she had never had, and something she was more than ready for. She was ready to open up and let the blonde in.

The two pulled apart breathless. Regina was going to take Emma right there on the couch if they hadn't stopped. Which wouldn't be such a bad thing, she thought. She watched as Emma picked up a pen and signed the document. She handed the pen to Regina, who took it and signed on the line below Emma's signature.

"I'm yours." Was all Emma said before planting a needing kiss back on Regina's lips.

"You're mine" Regina said, touching her forehead to Emma's. "I think you should stay here tonight. You're clearly overly exhausted and I'd rather you didn't drive home like this." It definitely did not take much to convince Emma to stay because she agreed with the brunette immediately. Regina knew Emma's exhaustion put her in no state to drive, and she didn't want anything to happen to her. "It's early still but did you want to go lay down now?" Regina asked the blonde.

"Actually, I have something else in mind." Regina looked at Emma, who was smirking. Green eyes darkened with lust, causing Regina to become aroused. "Follow me, baby." Emma stood, tugging Regina's arm.

—

Emma led Regina to the purple door in the hallway. She was all too eager to see what Regina had in store for her. She turned to face Regina, grabbing her by the waist and pulling so their bodies were flush. "Teach me." Emma could tell that aroused Regina, whose mouth hung open for a moment before Emma saw her change completely, into a completely different persona. Regina straightened, lifting her chin.

"Follow me, pet." She said before leading Emma down the steps.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - Ok guys, this one is a tad bit shorter but I wanted to get it out because I'm not sure how much time I'm going to have this week to write. Please let me know what you think!

—

Regina and Emma entered the playroom. Regina spun around to face Emma.

"Strip." The brunette commanded. Emma did as she was told, she took off her red tank top and the black leggings she was wearing. She opted for comfort this morning. She let the clothes fall in a heap on the floor. "Fold them and place them neatly in a pile on the end table next to the stairs." Emma looked and saw a small table. She folded the shirt and pants and walked over, placing them neatly on the table like she was instructed. "Off with your bra and panties too, pet." Emma inhaled sharply. She was becoming awfully wet, but got naked and placed her under garments on top of her other clothes. She walked back to wear Regina was standing with her hands on her hips. The brunettes eyes grazed hungrily over the blonde's naked form. She stepped forward, running her hands over Emma's sides, pinching a nipple hard. Emma shuddered with pleasure, causing Regina to smirk. "Now, on your knees." Emma dropped to her knees and looked up at Regina.

"Like this?" Regina's smirk disappeared.

"Do not talk unless you have my permission! I will let it slide this time but next time you _will_ be punished!" She replied with force. Emma's eyes widened. "Straighten your back and lean your ass back onto your heels." Regina's eyes scrutinized the blonde as she followed the directions that were barked at her. "Good girl. Now bow your head and look at the floor. Place your hands on your thighs, palms up." Emma's head lowered slightly and she shifted her gaze to the black carpet beneath her. "Very good, pet. Now, when I tell you to come down here and wait for me, I expect you to be in this position when I arrive. When I am working at my desk, I expect you to be in this position next to me. You do not move unless I tell you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Emma replied. It wouldn't be long until her muscles were tired and aching. She was going to have to practice this pose in her spare time if she was going to be in it for long periods of time. Regina took a step closer to the blonde.

"You will refer to me as Mistress when we are in this room. I am not Regina when we are in here, I am your Mistress. Understand?" Emma nodded that she understood. Regina grabbed a fist full of Emma's golden curls and yanked so that the blonde locked eyes with her. Emma hissed at the pain, but it immediately turned to pleasure. "I said, do you understand?" Regina spat.

"Y-yes Mistress." Emma grew wetter. She loved having her hair pulled, it was one of the reasons she left her hair so long. She was enjoying this so far.

"Better." Regina said, releasing the blonde's hair, massaging her scalp to help ease the pain. Emma's gaze returned to the floor, causing the brunette to smile. Emma was a fast learner, something that would only help her.

—

Regina walked over to the desk and sat down. She had some reading to do and it would be the perfect time to test Emma. It was getting late but since they were down there anyway she had better get some work done. She pulled out her glasses and placed them on her face. They were black, thick rimmed glasses and they made her look even more sophisticated than normal. Regina looked back to the blonde who hadn't moved from the submission pose she was in. Regina sighed, maybe Emma wasn't as fast of a learner as she had originally thought.

"Emma." Her voice was stern. She saw the blonde jump at the sudden noise. "What did I say about when I am at my desk." Emma's eyes widened. She knew she fucked up. Emma jumped up and rushed over to the desk, falling to her knees again once she was next to the brunette.

"I'm sorry, Mistress. It won't happen again." Regina buried her fingers in the blondes soft, golden hair, massaging her scalp lightly.

"I know, my pet. You are only learning." Regina turned her attention back to the documents in front of her but she left her fingers in Emma's hair. It was oddly calming. Plus, her hair was very soft and she could smell the faint smell of her strawberry shampoo, a smell that she could get lost in. She knew it relaxed Emma too. The blonde's breathing had slowed and she leaned back into Regina's touch slightly.

Forty-five minutes went by and Regina had gotten lost in her paperwork. She had forgotten how exhausted Emma had been when she showed up to the brunette's house a few hours ago. She glanced down at the blonde. She was definitely an amazing sight kneeling there but Regina could sense the exhaustion. Emma must feel like complete shit. Regina put her documents and her glasses back into the drawers of the desk and stood.

"Stand." Regina commanded. Emma stood and stretched her muscles slightly. Regina handed Emma her clothes so she could dress again. "You did good, baby. Lets go to bed." Regina started towards the stairs but Emma didn't follow. "What is it?"

"I just- I thought we would be doing more tonight, i guess." Emma's gaze fell to the floor. Regina felt anger rise inside her but she repressed it. She walked back to where Emma was and got into her personal space.

"Well, aren't you a greedy little one." Regina purred. She kissed Emma's lips lightly, moving to her neck and right behind her ear. Emma moaned softly and the sound aroused Regina. "But I know you're exhausted, my dear. And if you don't get some sleep now you will feel no better tomorrow." Emma nodded, clearly disappointed she wouldn't be getting off that night. "Besides, it is my job to take care of you Emma. Your well being is my top priority."

—

Emma smiled. She had never had someone care so much like this. Regina was right, she was feeling like dog shit from lack of sleep. Regina took Emma's hand and led her up the stairs.

"Are you hungry?" Regina asked, shutting the door behind them. She thought for a moment, she hadn't eaten dinner. She had came straight from work to Regina's because she was at work late finishing up some paperwork. She was starving.

"Yeah, I didn't have a chance to grab dinner after work. The Mayor is very serious about completing paperwork in this town." Emma teased with a wink. Regina smirked back.

"The Mayor has good reasons. Emma, my job is to take care of you, but you need to take care of yourself when you aren't around me too. And that means three square meals a day. Keeping your health and energy up is key."

"Ok, ok. I'll do better." Emma rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky that we aren't in that room right now Miss Swan, you would regret that eye roll!" Regina warned. Emma grinned. She loved Emma's playful ways. Its one of the many things that draws her to Emma. Emma challenges Regina in a way that no one else would ever dare to do. Regina walked over to the fridge and pulled out a plate of leftovers that she had set aside specifically for Emma since Regina and Henry ate before the blonde had gotten there. She heated it up in the microwave and set it down in front of Emma who was ravenous. "Normally, I wouldn't want you to eat so late. It's not good for you. But you need nutrition." Emma began to dig into the food in front of her.

"This is delicious, Regina. You are an amazing cook." Emma said between mouthfuls. Regina smiled at her in response.

"I have a question, Emma." Emma swallowed the food in her mouth and looked at Regina with curious eyes. "What did you think of tonight? I mean, I know it was only a taste but what did you think? How did you feel?"

"Well," Emma started, "I can't speak for the future, but tonight was exhilarating, to be honest. Not knowing what is coming next, it's thrilling." Emma explained truthfully. The worst part was when her legs and feet fell asleep when she was kneeing but that could improve with practice. Emma saw how relaxed her response made Regina. Emma hated when the brunette was worried and uptight like that. She wants her presence to relax Regina like the brunette's presence relaxes her. Emma finished eating and got up to clean the plate and utensils.

"Leave them, dear. Lets go to bed."

"Regina," Emma turned to face the brunette, placing her hands on the counter behind her. "I have this thing, like this rule. I don't stay the night places." Emma looked up into Regina's eyes. Green meeting chocolate brown.

"Well that's a silly rule to have." Regina stood from where she was sitting at the table and walked towards where Emma was standing.

"It's done me well in the past."

"Well I'm not people from your past, Emma. I'm your girlfriend. We are in a relationship. I'm not a one night stand. We are something. Something beautiful." Emma looked at her, her heart swelling with the words Regina was saying. She was right. They were something beautiful.

"Ok." Was all Emma could choke out.

"Ok?" Regina asked looking confused.

"Ok, I'll stay. You're my girlfriend. I want to wake up next to you. I'll stay." Regina hugged Emma tightly and Emma lost herself in the embrace.

"Come on." Regina led Emma to the stairs and up to her bedroom at the end of the hall.

The two striped down slowly, staring at each other as they did so. When they both were naked, they climbed into the large king sized bed. Regina pulled Emma into her arms and Emma settled in perfectly. The blonde sighed a sigh of contentment which made Regina smile.

—

Regina knew the exact moment Emma had fallen asleep. Her breathing slowed considerably and her weight seemed to settle more against the brunette. Regina didn't dare move out of fear of waking Emma, who definitely needed the rest. She stayed completely still even though her arm was falling asleep, the pins and needles feeling setting in. She brushed the hair out of Emma's face with her other hand, laying a kiss on her forehead.

Emma was right. The night had been exhilarating. Regina had never had a partner so willing as Emma was. She secretly cursed herself for not having faith in Emma and thinking she would run. The blonde had proven herself. Regina knew Emma was ready for a relationship. And she knew that Emma was going to give Regina what she needed in that room and out, so Regina vowed to give Emma everything she needed in the relationship too.

Just then she heard Emma's phone vibrate on the night stand. Regina waited to see if the sound had awakened her sleeping princess, but after a few moments it seemed like it hadn't. Curiosity got the best of the brunette and she slowly reached for the cell phone. She hated that she was invading Emma's privacy like she was, but she couldn't stop herself. The message was from Hook. _What does that dirty pirate have to say to my girlfriend?_ Jealousy and anger rose deep within Regina.

"Hello love, are you still awake?" The text read. Regina knew 'love' was a term the pirate threw around with no real meaning, but what the hell was Hook asking if Emma was still awake for? Regina suppressed the urge to respond to Hook, but she had already done enough damage just by reading through the blonde's phone. Emma would be pissed if she found out. Regina moved to place the phone back down when another text came in. _Well, what the hell. I've already read one._

"Guess not, sweet dreams. I'll speak to you tomorrow." Hook had said. Now Regina was pissed. How long had the two been talking? Was there something going on that Regina didn't know about? She thought about waking Emma up right then but she remembered how exhausted the blonde was. She couldn't wake her from her slumber so soon after she had fallen into it. It would have to wait until tomorrow. Plus, Regina needed to figure out a way to bring it up to Emma anyways.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N - I'm sorry for the delay with this chapter! My family has been visiting from out of state and I've been working a ton so I've been going non-stop from morning to night. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!

—

Emma's alarm went off at six the next morning. She groggily opened her eyes to realize she was still in Regina's bed. She forgot she had stayed over the night before. Speaking of which, Emma became painfully aware that Regina was not next to her. Emma stood up, stretching her arms above her head and yawning. _Coffee_ , the blonde thought. She walked over to Regina's dresser where there was a small piece of paper laying right on top with Emma's name on it. "There are clothes for you in the closet. Get dressed and meet me in my study." it read. Clothes for her? She hadn't even thought of the fact that she didn't have a change of clothes for work.

Emma walked over to Regina's closet and opened the door to reveal a huge walk-in closet. "Shit!" Emma was pretty sure her apartment was smaller than this closet was. She walked in and was surrounded by Regina's power suits and blouses. She continued in further and saw in the back a decent sized section of clothes that she assumed were for her. There were shirts and blouses of many different colors, along with jeans, leggings, slacks, and even a couple of dresses. On a shelf above her clothes there were multiple bras and panties. Emma chuckled at the sight. She didn't know what to think about Regina having bought so many outfits for her. Emma grabbed a red laced bra and matching thong, a pair of simple black leggings and a tight fit red shirt. She quickly dressed and made her way downstairs to the study.

Emma opened the door to the study to find Regina already dressed and ready for the day, buried in her work. Regina glanced up at the blonde, removing her glasses and setting them down on her desk.

"Out of all the outfits up there you choose leggings?" Regina said, staring Emma down.

"Well, I thought they accentuate my ass perfectly, don't you agree?" Emma said, turning around and sticking her ass out for the Mayor to see.

—

Emma's ass did look good in those leggings, Regina thought, trying to ignore the arousal that was setting in between her legs. Regina pointed to a plate that was sitting on the coffee table.

"Eat" she commanded. Emma looked at the plate. Eggs, bacon, and toast. Emma was more of a cereal person in the mornings, but she wasn't going to rudely point that out now.

"I'm not hungry." She wasn't lying. She usually needed a cup of coffee in her first before she could eat.

"Emma, we discussed this last night. You need to take care of yourself and part of that is keeping your energy up with food. Now, eat." Emma was in no mood to argue with Regina, who didn't seem like she was in a very pleasant mood to begin with. She walked over and sat on the couch, picking up the plate in front of her.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Something was up, Emma could tell.

"I'm fine. Emma I need to ask you something and I need you to be truthful." Emma put the plate back down, clearly concerned. "I don't want to be that girlfriend that gets jealous and nosy but I need to know. Hook texted you last night. Why?" Emma hadn't even stopped to check her phone this morning so she had no idea that she had received and texts the previous night.

"How do you know Hook texted me, Regina?" Emma was standing now, walking towards the brunette.

"Your phone went off when you were asleep. I shouldn't have looked and I know that…but I did."

"You went through my phone? Seriously Regina?" Regina understood why the blonde was so angry. She had invaded her privacy.

"Why would he be asking if you were awake and telling you sweet dreams, Emma?" Regina was trying to deflect the conversation off of herself. She was pressed up against the front of her desk as Emma closed the gap between them.

"You seriously don't trust me? You felt the need to go through my phone? Jesus, Regina we haven't even beed official twelve hours yet and already this shit?" Emma turned and stomped out of the study and towards the front door. Regina ran after her. This was new, Regina never chased after someone like this, but Emma was different. She knew she fucked up and needed to try to right this.

"Emma please, where are you going?" Regina was almost begging now for the blonde not to leave.

"Work." Emma spat back, slamming the front door behind her. Regina stood in the hallway staring at the door, tears rolling steadily down her face.

"FUCK!" She screamed. She needed to make this up to the blonde. To prove that she trusted Emma, because she did. She didn't want to lose the blonde. Emma made her a better person and she couldn't be the reason for the blonde to leave.

—

Emma's anger had subsided by the time she had gotten to work, but she still could not help but to be plagued by Regina's confession that morning. Emma thought better of the brunette than to invade her privacy the way she had. She wanted this relationship so badly and to give herself completely to Regina but how could any of that work out if there was no trust?

Emma's day was spent taking care of quite a few calls. An abnormally busy day for the Sheriff of Storybook. It was four thirty in the afternoon before Emma even realized it. That signaled the end of her shift. On the drive back to the station her stomach rumbled fiercely, reminding the blonde that she hadn't even stopped for lunch.

Emma walked into the station to find that David had already gone home for the day. Emma was happy to escape her father for the day. She loved her parents, that much was true. But sometimes the incessant questioning that often ensues when Emma is in their presence can be a bit much and she really wasn't feeling it today.

Then she thought about Ruby and the bar that she had been going on about the last time she had seen the petite brunette. When was the last time she had talked to Ruby? Other than casual conversation at Granny's, she couldn't recall. She might as well go and see what the wolf was up to tonight considering she really didn't want to go home and be alone and she definitely was not going to go to Regina's. Emma hadn't talked to the former Queen all day. She might not feel much anger anymore but she still wasn't ready to forgive the brunette. She was still upset that Regina had taken it upon herself to go through her personal cell phone. Emma sighed, she missed the brunette but she still needed time. And maybe a night out with friends.

Emma walked into the quaint diner to find Ruby waltzing around in little clothing as always, taking orders. The brunette spotted Emma walk in and shot her a huge grin of perfectly straight white teeth.

"Emma!"

"Hey Rubes, just the woman I wanted to see!" Emma walked over to the counter where Ruby was wiping up coffee that someone had spilled. "You busy tonight?" Emma asked as Ruby threw the cloth under the counter and beamed up at the blonde.

"Girl's night?!" She was now overly excited. Emma started to think maybe this wasn't the best idea. She just didn't want to be alone that night and Ruby had always been fun to hang out with, but her enthusiasm was making Emma uneasy.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Girl's night. I was thinking that bar you were telling me about that one time?"

"The Rabbit Hole, yeah! That sounds great! Oh, this is going to be fun! I'm just about to end my shift here anyways, come with me and we can get ready!"

"We? Oh, I'm ok like this, really." Emma didn't see anything wrong with her outfit. Besides, they were the clothes that Regina had bought for her.

Ruby led Emma up to her room and closed the door behind them.

"I'm so excited, I was wondering when we were finally going to hang out! I was beginning to think maybe you didn't like me!" The brunette winked playfully.

"Oh shut up, you know I like you. I've just been busy. You know, what with being sheriff and all." Emma joked back and Ruby laughed.

"Oh, I know, I'm just teasing you, blondie!" Ruby began going through her closet. "Ah-ha!" She pulled out a shirt and threw it at the blonde. "Those leggings are perfect but that shirt? No. Put this on."

"What's wrong with my shirt?!" Emma frowned.

"There's nothing wrong with it. It shows off your curves perfectly! But you need to show a bit more skin! If you've got it, flaunt it babe!" And with that she turned back around to find herself an outfit as well.

—

"What would you like to do tonight, Henry?" Regina asked the young boy as they sat at the dinner table. Regina had finished her plate of salmon and rice.

"I dunno. You?" He responded, pushing the remains of fish around on his plate.

"Would you like to go see a movie?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah!" Henry was visibly excited. Regina couldn't remember a time when the two had gone to Storybrookes's only movie theatre, Regina wasn't one for sitting in a dark theatre with people who no doubt didn't like her, if not still hated her. But tonight she needed a distraction. She needed to get out of the house and since she had Henry, she thought what the hell. She knew if she was home she would think about nothing but contacting Emma. Regina knew the blonde needed her space, but it was so tempting to call her up.

"Ok, Henry. I'll even let you pick the movie." Regina smiled at the boy as he grinned back at her. "Go wash up while I clean up the kitchen and then we will go." Regina demanded as she took both of their plates and began washing the dishes. When she had finished drying them and putting them away, she placed the wet towel on the counter to dry and walked back to her glass of red wine and downed it in one swig. Henry showed up in the doorway once more.

"Ready mom!"

"Ok, let's go, Henry." Regina grabbed her keys and a coat before leading the boy out of the house. The two walked to the shiny black BMW. Henry went to open the front passenger side door. "Excuse me, young man. You know the rules. Back seat."

"Come on mom, I'm eleven!" Henry retorted.

"I don't care, Henry. Your safety is my concern. Back seat. Now." Regina's anger began to rise, although she reminded herself not to take it out on her son. Henry sighed and moved to open the door to the back seat.

"Emma lets me sit up front." He mumbled under his breath. Regina caught what the boy had said and was ready to lash out but stopped herself. She knows the boy was just being a child, and she made a mental note to speak to the blonde about their son's safety. _If she ever wants to speak to me again._ She thinks sadly before getting in behind the wheel.

"I'm not Emma, Henry." She says, not expecting a response. She put the car in gear and the two headed to the theatre.

—

Emma and Ruby enter the town's bar. It was a small place, but then again most everywhere is in that small town. Inside it was dark with neon signs lining the walls casting an eerie glow over everything and everyone inside. The music was loud and catchy and the drinks flowed heavily from the bartender behind the long wooden bar.

Emma wore her leggings and, after putting up a losing fight, a crop top that belonged to the young wolf. Her makeup was done meticulously, as well as her hair, all thanks to Ruby as well.

"So what made you want to come out with me all of a sudden?" Ruby yelled over the loud thumping music of the bar. Emma took a sip of her third whiskey and coke in thirty minutes before answering.

"Aw come on, don't make it sound like that! I told you, I get really busy with things, what with being the savior and all!" Emma winked at the brunette, who smiled back chuckling. "Plus I just had a rough day and wanted to unwind."

"I'm always down for unwinding! Hey, lets go dance!" Ruby jumped down off of the worn barstool and pulled the blonde behind her out into the middle of the dusty bar. There were more people in the bar than Emma had expected, but the whiskey was working wonders and her shy embarrassment didn't last for more than a second. The two woman danced viciously out on the floor. Emma let the music flow through her while her body moved to the beat.

"Damn, Em, you can dance!" Ruby yelled, her body moving in ways much like the blonde's.

"You're not to bad yourself!" Emma smiled back. She closed her eyes and got lost in the sounds. A second later she felt a hand slip around her waist. Green eyes snapped open and Emma spun around to face the hand's owner.

"Hook? What the fuck?"

"Hello, love. Wouldn't peg you to be one to come out to this joint." Hook yelled over the music, gesturing grandly. He stepped closer to the blonde, causing Emma to take a step back. "Come on, Swan, you were having such a good time! Let's dance." Killian closed the distance between them.

"Hey back off!" Ruby came to the rescue.

"Stay out of it, _wolf_!" Hook spat at the brunette.

"Fuck off or you're going to see my _wolf_ first hand! You wanna keep that other hand of yours?" Ruby barred her teeth at the man who was now visibly pissed at her.

"Look Hook, you have to leave me alone! I'm not interested. I'm sorry." Emma reasoned, grabbing Ruby's hand and pulling her behind her to the bar. Both women set their glasses down. "Ruby, I'm sorry, but I just kinda want to go home."

"That's fine, babe. Let's go." Ruby agreed and the two walked out the door.

Ruby walked Emma home, despite Emma's protests. She insisted that she wanted the blonde to get home safe.

"Thanks Ruby, despite the little one handed hiccup, I had a really fun time." Emma told the young wolf when they were outside of her apartment.

"Oh, don't thank me! I had fun too! Can we please do it again sometime? I can invite some other people too!" Ruby pleaded excitedly. Emma agreed with a laugh and the two bid each other farewell.

Once Emma stepped into her apartment she kicked off her shoes and grabbed a bottle of tequila off the shelf. She plopped down on her couch and began taking long swigs from the bottle, not bothering to grab a glass.

—

Spending time with Henry was always Regina's favorite past time. They had a fun night. Henry had chosen a superhero movie, of course. She even allowed Henry to indulge in popcorn and soda, although she herself would never touch the stuff. During the movie Regina tried to pretend to understand what was going on, but her mind wandered to Emma every chance it got. She needed to get Emma to forgive her but this whole 'giving her space' thing was only becoming harder and harder.

Regina and Henry arrived home past the boy's bedtime. She immediately told Henry to get ready for bed and went up to tuck him in.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, mom." Henry said as he climbed into his bed.

"As did I, Henry." Regina responded, pulling the covers up over the boy.

"Is everything ok between you and Emma?" Henry was always a curious boy. He caught on to things quickly.

"Why do you ask?" Regina asked cautiously.

"Well, she didn't come over today and I thought you would have invited her to the movies with us but you didn't. So is everything ok?" Henry asked again. Regina was quiet for a moment, contemplating on how to answer the young boy in a way that wouldn't raise any flags in his mind.

"Everything will be fine, Henry. I'm going to call her right now. Get some sleep." Regina kissed his head lightly and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

She walked into her bedroom and sat down. Regina pulled out her phone and stared at it for what felt like a very long time before dialing Emma's number.

—

Emma groaned when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She fumbled trying to get it out, her fingers seeming to not want to work. She blinked at the bright screen. Emma sighed at the name flashing in front of her.

"Regina" Emma answered the call.

"Emma, I'm sorry I didn't know if you wanted to hear from me."

"Uh, yeah, I mean it's fine." Emma slurred.

"Emma?"

"Mmm?" Emma responded .

"Are you drunk?" Regina's voice sounded hard. Emma licked her lips. She needed water. She _was_ drunk. Very drunk by now. And she wasn't feeling all that well.

"I guess, I mean, I went out." Emma squeezed her eyes shut, trying to make herself sound less pathetic. Willing herself to make cohesive sentences.

"You went out? Out where? With who?" Emma could hear the jealousy in Regina's voice and smiled. The Mayor, jealous, it was a funny concept to wrap her head around and she started laughing. "Emma, what is so funny?" Emma knew Regina's patience was wearing thin but she couldn't help it. She attempted to pull herself together.

"Are you jealous, Madam Mayor?" Emma giggled, slurring every word.

"Jealous? No. Emma, answer the question."

"So pushy! I went out to the Rabbit Hole with Ruby." Emma answered. "But then Hook showed up." Emma frowned.

"Hook." Regina confirmed.

"Yeah but Ruby and I put him in his place!" Emma laughed at the memory. "He looked like a kicked puppy when we left!"

"Oh?" Regina questioned. Emma could tell from the one word that Regina had relaxed. The blonde took another loud swig from the bottle, groaning from the burn. "Emma, please stop drinking. I'm sorry I did this. Please stop and talk to me."

"You're right, Regina." Anger boiled up inside of her now, created and fueled by the booze that she has consumed all night. "You did do this. You couldn't just trust your girlfriend! I trust you! I signed that contract because I fucking trust you, and you couldn't even give me the same god damned courtesy back!"

"Emma I want to do this when you're sober-"

"No! _You_ called _me_! We are doing this _now_!" Emma was yelling now. Why was she so angry? It had to be the alcohol. She would never talk to Regina like this any other time, angry or not. But the yelling was taking a toll on the blonde. Her stomach lurched and she leaned over, booze mixed with bile spilling all over the floor. Emma groaned and jumped up, almost falling over the coffee table in her attempt to get to the bathroom. She finally stumbled in to the bathroom and collapsed on the floor in front of the toilet. Her stomach spilled it's contents again and again into the porcelain bowl.

—

Regina heard the blonde throw up the first time and sighed. She needed to get over there. The brunette walked into Henry's room and scooped his sleeping body into her arms with a grunt before magicking them both into Emma's apartment. She placed the boy in his bed and covered him up. Before leaving she placed a silencing spell so that no matter what happened outside that door, he wouldn't be disturbed. Regina then turned and walked into the bathroom to see Emma passed out on the floor. Her heart sank at the sight.

"Emma. Emma wake up, come on!" Regina kneeled, scooping up the younger woman's torso and shaking her slightly. She leaned up and wet her hand with cold water in the sink and rubbed it on Emma's forehead. The blonde stirred slightly at the act. "That's it. Come on, baby. Open your eyes for me." Emma's eye's opened slightly. Bloodshot green eyes met honey brown ones.

"Regina." Emma croaked, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Shh, we will talk about it in the morning, dear." Regina replied softly, rubbing the blonde's head. "Are you going to be sick again?" Emma shook her head no at the question. "Alright, let's get you in bed."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N - Hey guys! Here's a long one and kind of a bit of a turning point at the very end. This is going to be the part that will start to bring this fic to a close so I hope you enjoy! Please, please review!

—

Emma woke the next morning with a pounding headache. She rolled over and saw a small plate with two aspirin and a glass of water on her nightstand. _I don't remember putting that there_ she thought. _Actually, I don't really remember much after- Regina!_ The blonde suddenly remembered that Regina had called her the previous night. Emma sighed and took the aspirin, drinking more than she probably should given that her stomach was still very angry. Just then the door opened slowly and Henry walked into her room with a tray containing toast and orange juice.

"Henry? What the-? What are you doing here?" Emma asked, clearly very confused.

"Mom brought me here when I was sleeping last night. She said you were sick and she came to help you." The boy answered, walking over to place the tray on the bed in front of Emma. "Are you still sick?" He asked cautiously, obviously afraid to get too close in fear of catching whatever Emma might have. _You can't catch a hangover, kid_ Emma snorted.

"I'll be ok." She answered.

"Mom told me to bring that in to you but to be quiet." Henry smiled. "I'm leaving though. School. I wanted to say goodbye before I left." He hugged Emma tightly before turning to leave.

"Kid?" Emma stopped him.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Is your mom still here?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, she said she is going to wait for you to get up." Henry replied with a smile. Emma smiled back and with that, the boy left. Emma sighed and flopped back into the pillows. She rolled on her side, careful not to disturb the breakfast her son had eagerly brought her. She noticed the sheets on the other side of the bed were messed like someone had slept next to her. Regina must have stayed by her side all night. Her heart grew.

"Interesting choice in outfit." A familiar voice said, scaring Emma out of her daze. She rolled over to meet Regina's gaze.

"Yeah well I looked a hell of a lot sexier about twelve hours ago. It's Ruby's top" Emma quipped back.

"I'm sure you did, dear. And I assumed. It's not something I would imagine to find in either of your closets." Regina smirked, hinting towards the portion of the closet that the blonde now had at her own place. "How are you feeling?" She asked, her face falling into one of concern.

"You know that feeling when you get hit by a bus? Yeah, kinda like that." Emma leaned back into the pillows again.

"Well I called you off work today. I told David you had been up all night sick, which wasn't a lie." Regina moved to sit on the other side of the bed next to the blonde. Emma took in the way that the brunette moved, beautifully and with such purpose. Like every move of her body was carefully planned and thought out before hand. "Stop staring dear." Regina purred, smirking before settling down.

"Regina, I was such an ass to you. I was a dick. I'm so sorry." Emma took Regina's hand in her own, unable to meet the brunettes piercing gaze.

—

Regina sighed heavily before responding.

"You were, as you so eloquently put it, an ass last night, yes. But it was just the alcohol talking, that wasn't you, dear." Regina placed a light kiss on Emma's cheek. "Besides, that isn't what I wanted to talk about." Regina became suddenly solemn.

"Regina look, I over reacted yesterday morning."

"No, babe, you didn't. I never should have went through your phone like that." Regina stared down at her hands in her lap, unable to meet the blonde's gaze. She went on, "I want you to know, it's not you that I don't trust. Please, I need you to believe that." She paused for a moment to choke back the salty tears that threatened to spill over.

"I do believe you." Emma whispered, grabbing Regina's hand and holding it in her own lap in a comforting gesture. Regina squeezed the younger woman's hand softly before continuing.

"I trust you whole heartedly, Emma. I do. It's other's that I don't trust. Especially that hook handed pirate." She finished. She had been waiting to say that, waiting for Emma to finally hear that and she hoped that the words she was speaking would get through to the blonde. Both women were quiet for some time. It was not an uncomfortable silence, though. Both woman sat lost in their own thoughts.

"It all just got out of hand. I forgive you. I'm not mad anymore. But you need to know," Emma slowly turned the brunette's head by her chin so that they sat staring into each other's eyes, "you will _never_ have anything to worry about when it comes to Hook, or anyone else for that matter. I want you, Regina. Ok? Can we put this all behind us?" Emma asked finally. Regina visibly relaxed. She had been hoping to move past this and she was elated that Emma had felt the same. She leaned in and kissed Emma deeply, eliciting a moan from the blonde. "I'll take that as a yes." Emma whispered against Regina's lips before crashing lips together again. Before Regina could protest, Emma was straddling her hips. Their lips crashed together in wet, hot kisses. Their tongues worked magic in each other's mouths. Both women's breathing became erratic and wantonly. Regina's hands moved down the blonde's back to settle on her ass, squeezing gently with need. Before things went any further and clothing was removed, Regina pulled away.

"Shower and meet me at my house within an hour." She purred sultrily, her eyes hooded and pupils almost fully blown. With that, she magicked herself back home, leaving the blonde alone in her bed.

—

Emma's head was swimming from what just happened, her core aching with lust and desire. She shook her head to clear it before pulling herself out of bed with the taste of the Mayor still on her tongue.

She hastily showered the previous night off of her. She stepped out and shivered slightly at the lack of warmth, quickly toweling off. She ran a brush through her hair and checked the time. She had just over twenty minutes to get to Regina's. She didn't want to find out what would happen if she were to be late. Emma brushed her teeth before swiftly heading back to her bedroom to pull on some clothes, not paying much mind to how she looked. _I'm_ sure _I won't be in these for long anyways!_ The thought of that making her wet already.

Emma drove faster than she probably should have but the hour was coming to a close and she was _not_ going to piss of the Mayor so early in the day. She arrived just in time, climbing the front steps and knocked loudly so that the brunette would hear easily. The door opened and Regina stood before her in a skin tight emerald green dress that ended deliciously at the middle of her thigh. _Hmm, a little shorter than Madam Mayor would normally be seen in, but who's complaining?!_

"Are you going to stand there gawking all day, Miss Swan, or are you going to come inside?" Regina asked, her voice dripping with seduction. Emma shook her head slightly to snap herself out of it, raising her gaze from the V neckline of the other woman's dress- _that accentuates perfect cleavage oh so nicely!-_ and met the Mayor's eyes.

"Regina. You look-"

"Amazing, yes I know Sheriff." Regina replied, clearly becoming irritated and impatient. "Now, if you aren't going to come in, dear, please remove yourself from my stoop!" She smirked. Emma chuckled lightly before crossing the threshold into the mansion. Regina closed the large door behind them and walked to where the blonde was standing awkwardly, awaiting instruction from the brunette. "Interesting clothing choice. Get dressed in the dark?" Regina smirked, fingering the hem of the blonde's navy blue hoodie. "And you couldn't even be bothered to dry your hair? You'll catch a cold walking around like that."

"Maybe if I had had longer than thirty-five minutes to shower, dress, and get my ass over here I could have chosen an outfit that would better please you, Madam Mayor." Emma quipped in response. She watched as Regina struggled to maintain a scowl when she so clearly was trying to prevent a smirk from crossing her lips. Emma smiled at the brunette's reaction, leaning back against the wall. Regina closed the distance between the two slowly, causing Emma to straighten with nervousness.

"Go down to the playroom. Wait for me there. You do remember how I expect to find you, don't you?" Regina's eyes sparkled darkly with something that Emma couldn't quite put her finger on. But she definitely wanted to explore it more.

"Yes, _Mistress_." Emma purred, eliciting a growl from the other woman. She turned and headed to the purple door, opening it slowly. She stole one last glance at the brunette, a smirk crawling across her lips before she descended the stairs. Once in the room, Emma stripped off all of her clothes, folding them neatly and placing them on the stand like she was shown. Looking around, she didn't know exactly where her Mistress would want her to be when she finally came down. She walked over next to the couch and kneeled, placing her hands on her thighs as she was instructed, and she waited. She heard the click clack of Regina's heels on the floor above her, judging by the pattern she deduced that the brunette had made her way to her study.

—

Regina spent time in her study going over paperwork without being able to really focus on it. Her mind kept flashing to the blonde that waited oh so willingly in their playroom. But Regina wanted to make Emma wait. She wanted the anticipation to build and wanted to discover if the younger woman could follow instructions. So she sat at her desk, looking at the papers in front of her, arranging, and then rearranging the few items that sat atop the dark cherry desk.

Finally, the brunette decided she had waited long enough. It was hard, you know, denying herself what she wanted so badly for that long of a time. Regina wanted nothing more than to run down those stairs and take Emma in any which way she desired. But she practiced self-restraint and settled begrudgingly into her study instead.

Regina pushed herself up from her desk and made her way out of the room and down the marble hallway, pausing in front of that magnificent purple door. Regina swallowed. Why was she feeling nervous? She didn't know the answer but she also wasn't going to stand stupidly outside the door trying to figure it out. So she swallowed and took a deep breath, allowing her dominant personality to take over.

She swung open the door and made her way down the carpeted steps. She rounded the corner and her breath hitched at the sight. Emma kneeled so obediently next to the leather couch. Regina growled with approval, watching as a smile threatened at the corner of the blonde's lips. She was a good girl though and didn't allow the smile to form. _An amazing pet indeed_ Regina mused.

"Miss Swan, you are most certainly a beautiful sight." Regina purred walking over to the blonde and placing a hand on her pale, soft shoulder.

"Thank you, Mistress." Emma replied without looking up.

"Up." Regina demanded. Emma rose and straightened her no doubt aching leg muscles. Regina grabbed the blonde's soft hand and tugged gently to pull her over to the wall containing crops, whips, rope, and other toys. "Choose one, dear." Green eyes shot up to meet brown.

"Y- you want me to pick?" Emma swallowed hard but her eyes glittered with something more. With excitement. Regina nodded and Emma turned her attention back to the wall, eyes gliding over every option before she pointed to one. A dark green crop.

"Mmm, fine choice, my pet." Grabbing the green crop from the wall, Regina felt the growing wetness in her panties become almost uncomfortable. She grabbed the rope off of the wall as well and led the way towards the middle of the room. Circling behind the nude woman she leaned in so that her mouth was next to Emma's ear, drinking in the sweet smell of her strawberry shampoo. "Are you nervous?" She whispered, her words dripping with lust, grinning when she sees the blonde shiver as a result. Emma closed her eyes and shook her head no. Taking a step back, regina straightened and spoke again. "Do you trust me, Emma?"

"I do." Emma responded. " _Mistress._ "She added before Regina could correct her.

"Good. Give me your hands." Emma did as she was told. Regina took the blonde's left hand in hers first and raised it above her lithe, pale body. Threading the rope through one of the two circular loop hooks attached to the ceiling. Then she tied the rope to Emma's hand, tugging to make sure the blonde won't be able to get free. Emma's body shivered again as Regina scratched her nails down Emma's arm and her side. Moving to the younger woman's right, she secured that arm to the loop in the ceiling as well. She stepped back to admire the predicament that Emma was in. Her eyes hungrily took in every curve of the other woman's beautiful body, and the way Emma's drying curls swept ever so lightly across her mid back. "You really are a prize, Emma." She smiled before bringing the crop down on Emma's ass with a loud _thwack._

—

"Ah!" Emma cried out as her ass stung deliciously from the crop's assault. "Mmm" she moaned as the stinging started to subside. The blonde was not expecting that, which made it even more erotic. She grew wetter between her legs. She felt Regina place the crop at the small of her back, dragging it across Emma's skin and the brunette circled her prey. Emma's pupils became fully blown as a result of this little game they were playing. Stopping in front of the blonde, Emma held her gaze as she saw out of the corner of her eye, a flick of beautiful dark skin and the crop came down again on her hip the time. Emma hissed through her teeth, refusing to give Regina the satisfaction of her crying out again. Regina moved in, attacking the blonde's lips with her own, teeth pulling on Emma's soft pink lips. Emma gasped as Regina bit hard, and she could taste metal as Regina drew blood. Before Emma came out of the kiss induced daze, Regina stepped back and brought the crop down between Emma's legs, clearly aiming for Emma's clit.

"Ugh!" Emma choked out, her head flying back in ecstasy. Regina grinned darkly at the sight. She ran the crop along Emma's sex, causing the girl to moan out in pleasure.

"My my, Miss Swan. You are _so wet_." Regina growled, looking down at the glistening loop of the crop. She brought it up to Emma's mouth. "Clean it off." Regina demanded, her voice husky with lust. Emma obediently opened her mouth allowing the brunette to force the loop inside and she sucked it clean, tasting herself, never breaking eye contact. She watched as Regina's pupils grew.

Emma absolutely loved that she had this affect on the other woman. She never imagined being able to affect someone in such away. Sure, she knew she was hot, beautiful even. But being able to affect who she sees as the most sexy, gorgeous and unobtainable woman in the world, that drove Emma absolutely wild.

"Fuck!" She yelled as pain surged at her right breast. Emma's breathing quickened.

"Day dreaming will not be tolerated, Miss Swan." Regina's voice was stern.

"I- I was only thinking, Mistress. About you," Emma pleaded.

"Is that so?" Regina began circling the blonde again, her nails leaving angry red lines across alabaster skin. "What about me?" She purred.

"I was thinking about how crazy it is that a drop dead gorgeous, sexy woman, you, would want me." Emma answered honestly, averting her gaze to the floor.

"I want to explore that further with you, dear. But now is not the time nor place. And you should know, your loss of attention to the situation at hand will not go unpunished." Emma's eyes shot up, a split second of fear flashing before her gaze fell again.

"Yes, Mistress." She responded. Regina stood in front of the girl once more.

"I want you to tell me how many whacks you think you deserve." Regina's voice sounded cold, but Emma knew it was just part of the dominant persona she was wearing.

 _None!_ Emma thought, but wouldn't dare voice.

"Uh…Fifteen?" Was her answered.

"Are you asking me or telling me, Miss Swan?"

"T-telling, Mistress. Fifteen, please."

"I think fifteen is fair." Regina moved in close to Emma, who trembled slightly, her arms beginning to ache, hands tingling from falling asleep. She placed her hands on Emma's bare hips. "This is going to hurt, Emma. It will hurt but it will also subside. You need to be punished. I want you to count out loud after each whip, ok dear?" Emma nodded at Regina's words. The brunette stepped back and stood straight and began the crop's assault on pale skin. Emma's eyes squeezed shut. The pain was intense, more than the previous pain, but Emma was strong.

 _You can do this._

"One!"

 _Don't let her down._

"Two!"

 _This is how she wants it, Swan!_

"Three!"

 _And you want it this way too._

"Ah! Four!" Emma's voice was growing louder as the crop was falling everywhere and anywhere. Emma felt her arousal growing with each whack. By the tenth her brain shut off and she was close to the edge.

The final blow was strategically placed on Emma's sex for the second time that day. This was all it took to send Emma flying over the edge, her body shaking with her orgasm and falling limp as she still hung from her wrists.

"Fifteen" Emma barely whispered when she found her voice again. She raised her eyes to look at Regina once more.

—

Regina's panties were soaked with arousal from the show the two were putting on. When green eyes locked with hers, something inside her snapped. She needed to feel release. She lunged forward growling, releasing Emma from the rope restraints and crashing lips together. She couldn't get enough of Emma in that moment.

Emma yelped as Regina scooped her up bridal style, eliciting a giggle from the younger woman.

"Cliche, _Mistress_. I never pegged you as the type," Emma purred as Regina threw her down on the bed.

"Shut up." The brunette growled back, bringing her lips back down hard. Regina climbed on top of Emma, running her hands up pale skin forcing goosebumps to form. Both women's breathing became heavy with lust. "I have a challenge for you, my dear." Regina said sultrily.

"Oh yeah?" Emma's voice was husky. The brunette moved so her mouth was next to Emma's ear.

"I want you to make me come without using your hands." Regina purred. She watched as Emma's eyes flashed with deviousness, a wicked grin grew on the blonde's pink lips and Regina swallowed hard. She knew she was in for a ride.

"Yes Mistress." Emma purred before hastily grabbing the brunette and flipping them over so that she straddled her Mistress's hips. With a flick of her wrist, Regina's clothes were gone, startling the blonde for only a moment.' Emma began making her torturing descent down her smooth olive skin. Kissing, nipping, sucking as she went. Regina's mind swarmed with pleasure. Emma could make her feel things she had never felt before.

"Oh fuck!" She cried out as velvet tongue slowly drew up the length of her sex. Regina's hips bucked against the blonde. Her moans became more frequent as Emma's tongue flicks expertly over her clit repeatedly. She was close, so close, and she couldn't stop from writhing with pleasure. Suddenly, Emma was up and their naked bodies were pressed flush against one another. Emma kissed Regina and she could taste herself lingering in the blonde's mouth.

"I'm not done with you yet." Emma growls into dark hair, biting down on Regina's shoulder causing her to hiss.

"Well, I would sure hope not. You haven't completed your task." Regina responds breathily. Emma positions herself so that her thigh is pressed hard against the other woman's core. "Mmm" Regina moaned as the blonde began grinding against her cruelly. Regina raised her leg slightly so that Emma's sex was pressed against her as well.

"Shit!" Emma called out, her upper half collapsing against the brunettes. Both women continued like that, writhing and grinding together, panting heavily into each other's ears. Their bodies were slippery with perspiration and both were moaning incessantly.

Minutes later both women began to shake, reaching their climax at the same time. Emma collapsed next to Regina on the bed.

"Fuck." The blonde breathed, still panting.

"Yeah" Regina responded, still feeling the bliss of the orgasm she just endured. She watched as Emma rolled over onto her side to face her, propping her head on her hand. The blonde then brushed damp hair off of Regina's face. The brunette had never had someone make such a kind gesture before and she wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"Regina?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N - This one is a little shorter but I felt it needed to end there. Please review! Tell me what you like so far or don't like about the story and my writing! Enjoy! :)

—

Regina lays in bed replaying the events of the afternoon over and over in her head, unable to distinguish how she was feeling.

 _"Regina?"_

 _"Yes, dear?"_

 _"I love you."_

 _Silence from both parties. Fear boiled up in Regina, making her breathing become rapid._

 _Silence._

 _"Regina, are you ok?" Emma asked innocently like she hadn't just said those three little words that could change Regina's life forever._

 _"We should get dressed. I have some work to get done before Henry gets home from school." Regina says coldly. She pulled herself from the bed, suddenly feeling very exposed as she could feel the blonde's green eyes piercing into her flesh._

 _"Yeah, ok." Emma walked over to where her clothes were placed neatly and she began to dress herself, watching the brunette the entire time with an expression that could only be compared to a kicked puppy._

Regina's head felt jumbled. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand. Two in the morning.

"She loves me." She mused aloud. "But how could she love someone like me?" The former queen had never truly forgiven herself for the acts that she had committed while she was in the Enchanted Forest. And she doesn't understand how another person, how _Emma_ , could look past that. Hell, she was the reason that Emma grew up without parents, being shipped from foster home to foster home! How can a person love someone who did that to them?

She needed to talk to Emma. Now. Grabbing her phone, she dials Emma's number, holding her breath and praying that the blonde would pick up. She definitely wasn't happy when Regina shooed her hastily from the mansion that afternoon and the brunette wouldn't be surprised if she found herself on the receiving end of the silent treatment.

"Couldn't sleep?" Emma answered on the last ring.

"No."

"Me neither."

Silence.

"Was there a reason you called?" Emma questioned, her tone not warm but not entirely cold either.

"Emma…" Tears threatened to spill over now as she took a shaky breath. "I was the Evil Queen, Emma." She listened as the blonde chuckled on the other end.

"Did you call me to remind me of things I already know?" Sarcasm was dripping off of Emma's tone and Regina fought back the urge to tell her to watch who she was speaking to.

"How can you love me when you know I was the Evil Queen, know of all the horrible things I've done!" She let out a sob, unable to control the tears any longer and they ran down her flawless face like rivers.

"Regina, I love you despite those things. You might have done treacherous things in the past, but that's not who you are now." Emma reasoned.

"But- but I'm the reason you grew up without a family." Regina said quietly, guiltily. The blonde was silent for some time on the other end.

"You think I haven't thought about that? I've shout about it, dwelled on it, was enraged by it. But I also got over it Regina. You aren't the same person you were back then. Hell, you aren't even the same person you were when I got to Storybrooke! I forgave you for that when I saw how you had changed." Regina could hear the sincerity in the blonde's tone. She smiled.

"Thank you, dear. For your forgiveness, your trust, just everything. Thank you, Emma." Regina said as she let the words that the blonde spoke set in. The two ended their conversation, Regina feeling much more relieved and calm. She needed that. Needed to be reminded that her past doesn't have to affect her future anymore.

Regina thought about what Emma had said. She forgave her! A smile crept across ruby lips. It was then that Regina had realized something too as sleep set in.

—

Emma woke the next morning earlier than she should considering the time she had fallen asleep the night before. Squinting in the bright white morning light filtering though her window she glanced at her clock on the nightstand. Seven AM.

"Ugh!" Emma groaned as she threw a pillow over her face to block out the blinding light. Laying there another moment she finally accepted the fact that she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep and her coffee pot was calling her name. Emma angrily threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood, stretching her arms in the air, waking stiff muscles beneath her alabaster skin, and then padded lightly to the kitchen.

Once coffee was made and poured, Emma sat at her kitchen island with a mug and a bowl of cereal, pondering what it was that she wanted to do that day. It was the weekend so she didn't have to report to work. Contemplating it for some time, she finally decided and picked up her phone to make a call.

"Emma? Is everything ok?" Regina's voice was laden with worry.

"Yeah, everything's fine babe. Listen, what are you and Henry up to today?" Emma responded. _The mayor worries about me. Cute._ She chuckles internally.

"I have some work to get done, dear. As for Henry, he isn't up yet. Why do you ask?"

"Lets go on a little road trip!" Emma beams with excitement.

"Emma, I have work-"

"Regina, it is the damned weekend! Your work will be there tomorrow. Please?!" Emma cut Regina off.

"Begging me? Really, Miss Swan?" Regina answered with mock irritation.

"Please, please, please?!" Emma grins. She could almost see Regina's eye roll.

"So childish." Regina sighs. "And just where would you be taking us?"

"Boston! I want to spend the day in Boston with you and Henry. It'll be fun!" Emma answered. Regina was silent for a moment before answering.

"…Fine. I'll go wake Henry." Emma squealed at Regina's acceptance of her offer.

"Thank you, thank you! I'll pick you both up at eight." Emma ended the call, grinning ear to ear. Emma finished the cereal in her bowl and greedily drank down the remaining milk before moving to get ready for the day.

—

Regina walked up to Henry's room to wake him. She threw open the blue and black checkered drapes covering his second story window. Henry winced as the blinding white light engulfed his room.

"Rise and shine, Henry."

"Ugh, mom! You said I could sleep in on the weekends!" The boy whined, rolling over away from the light.

"We have plans with Emma today." Regina stated. The young boy shot up in bed, grinning.

"We do?! What are we doing?" His excitement brimming.

"We are going to Boston, Henry. That is, if you ever decide to get up and dressed. Emma will be here in half an hour." This caused Henry to jump out of bed and run to his dresser. Turning to face the brunette he spoke.

"I'm so excited, mom! Both my moms getting along makes me so happy." He hugged Regina tightly before she told him to dress and be downstairs to eat something quickly and walked out of the room.

Regina stalked to the door at eight AM exactly. The blonde's promptness eliciting a smirk from blood red lips. Opening the door she took in the sight before her. Emma wasn't dressed any differently than her normal day-to-day attire, but standing there on her stoop, the sun's rays falling over her, Emma looked more beautiful than Regina could have imagined.

"Like what you see, Madam Mayor?" Emma smirked, causing Regina to blush.

Blush? The Queen does not blush! Oh, but she does.

"You might want to wear flats babe. We are going to be doing a lot of walking." Emma glanced at the heels the brunette was wearing.

"Miss Swan, I do not wear flats. These are comfortable."

"Suit yourself!" Emma responded with a shrug. "Are you guys ready? I just have to get gas in the bug before we head out."

"HA!" Regina belted. "You think that I am getting in that raggedy old death trap and riding in it to Boston? No. We will take my car." Regina flipped her hair back. She thought about how the bug could barely sputter around their small town. She was not about to chance breaking down on the highway.

"Regina don't be silly. The bug is fine. Plus, I know where I'm going and know my way around the city. We will take the bug." Emma stated, not wanting to budge on her decision.

"We most certainly will not and this is not up for discussion." Regina watched as Emma crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, pouting. "You are such a child, dear."

Henry heard the two women arguing and came out to investigate.

"Moms? What's going on?" He questioned.

"Nothing, kid. Are you ready to go?" Emma answered, perking up from her previous pouting.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N - Thank you to everyone who has favorited this story! When this fic is over, I have a few more already planned so keep a look out! I'm planning on finishing this up in the next chapter but we will see how that goes!

—

The drive to Boston took longer than it should have thanks to Emma's constant need for a bathroom break due to the copious amounts of coffee she had ingested that morning. Emma and Henry played car games, such as the license plate game and I spy. Regina, however sat and pretended she wasn't amused by the other two. Pretending her heart wasn't filled with happiness. Because showing it could ruin everything. Villains aren't supposed to get their happy endings.

They made it to Boston three hours later.

The weather could not have been better. Gorgeously sunny, but it wasn't hot. The sweet breeze keeping everyone cool but not cold.

The three happily strolled along the sidewalks of Boston. Stopping to shop in random boutiques and the occasional toy shop for Henry. By lunch time, they were all starved.

"I know a nice park around here that has some nice food trucks if you're ok with that?" Emma asked Regina. Regina was very hungry and while a food truck would most definitely not be her usual lunch of choice, she was willing to give it a go for her family. Her family? Well yes, isn't that what they are?

"A bacteria ridden food truck in a park sounds just lovely, dear." She smirks so Emma knows she's kidding. Emma chuckles back. _God, I love that sound,_ Regina muses. And so two women and their son make their way to Boston Common. Henry scarfed down his hot dog before his moms had even gotten their food.

"You eat like your mother, did you know that?" Regina told Henry, shooting a challenging glance at Emma who just rolled her eyes.

"Yep! I know! Can I go play with those kids, please?" Henry begged. Henry didn't have friends at home. He never ran off to play because he didn't have anyone to play with, until Emma came around. Regina wanted Henry to be a kid, to make friends, to play with others his age. But she was also cautious at all times lest something happens to him.

"Sure, but stay in our sight. The second I can't see you, we are leaving. Understood?" Regina's voice was stern. She knew that Henry knew she meant business.

"Yes, thanks mom!" And with that, he turned and ran off.

"You are an excellent mom, Regina." Emma turned to her, finally having got her food. "I mean it." Regina's heart swelled. For ten years all she wanted was to be a good mother to Henry. She always did what she felt was best for him, for their small family. To have someone verify that, she had no words. She only embraced Emma in a tight hug.

Ten minutes later when the two women had finished their lunches, Regina sat on a bench watching as Emma and Henry ran around playing some sort of game of cat and mouse, yelling 'tag' when they touch each other. A smile, a heartwarming, loving, caring smile crept across the brunette's maroon painted lips. This is what she always wanted. A family. And Emma was perfect for the job. The two were polar opposites, but they worked. Where one lacked, the other made up for. And she was happy. So unbelievably happy. Her heart was full. And she was happy. Watching Emma now, she knew that she could never be without the blonde in her life.

Henry and Emma ran back to Regina finally. Emma was gasping for air, clearly spent from the childish game she was playing with her son.

"You know, you might not be so winded if you didn't eat garbage for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, dear." Regina played. Emma was clearly unable to retort so she just stuck out her tongue and poked Regina playfully in the rib. "Ow!" The brunette cried out.

—

"Alright kid," Emma said, "Let's shop a little longer and then we gotta hit the road back home." Regina nodded in agreement.

"Aww we can't stay longer?" Henry whined.

"If you are good, we will stop and get a delicious bacon cheese burger at this joint I know on the edge of the city. And cheese fries!" Emma's mouth was already watering.

"Oh, we will?" Regina asked, causing the blonde to nod. "Miss Swan, if you want to clog your own arteries I can't stop you, but you will not clog our son's as well."

"Come on mom, it's one burger!" Henry pleaded to Regina.

"Yeah mom, one won't kill him." Emma played, her eyes sparkling with humor as Regina glared back at her.

The day had been perfect, just as Emma had planned. She loved Henry and she loved Regina too. And she was happy. A happiness she thought she would never find. She deserved to be happy, Emma knew this. And this, the three of them together, that was happiness.

So the Swan-Mills finished their shopping, and against further protest from Regina, they stopped and got two burgers, two orders of fries, two milkshakes (chocolate of course) and a salad, accompanied with a bottle of water.

"You need to live a little!" Emma said to the brunette with a mouth full of fries.

"I'd like to live to see old age." Regina retorted and Emma chuckled.

"Come on, just have one fry. For me?"

"I don't want a fry." Regina stated, but Emma didn't care. She took one french fry and leaned across the table, bringing it to maroon lips with a grin. Regina sighed and opened her mouth, taking the fry between perfect teeth and chewing.

"Delicious, right, mom?!" Henry beamed. Regina smiled down at him with a nod and Emma smiled too.

They finished their food and got back on the road, making it back home in less time since the coffee was long out of Emma's system.

Pulling into the driveway, Henry jumped out and ran inside with his bag of things he picked up in the city. Both women laughed at the boys eagerness.

"Stay?" Regina turned to Emma and asked.

"Oh, babe I need to go home and shower the city off of me. Plus I don't have any clothes with me." Emma responded.

"You have clothes here, and I have more than one shower you could wash in." Regina smiled hopeful. Emma stared into chocolate eyes for a moment before leaning in and brushing lips with her love. She leaned back and smiled.

"Alright, I'll stay." And with that, they walked into the house.

—

Both Emma and Regina spent time with Henry, looking over his new comics and playing with his new toys. Before long it was his bedtime, though he protested heavily.

"Kid, if your mom says it's bedtime then its bedtime, ok?" Emma knelt next to the boy and tried to reason with him.

"I thought you were on my side." Henry grumbled, angrily cleaning up is things.

"Hey, I'm on both sides, Henry. But you need to listen to your mother. You might not think so, but she does know best." Emma explained. Henry turned and walked upstairs without another word.

"Thank you for that." Regina offered, thankful that Emma had sided with her and got the boy to listen, although he was still angry. Emma smiled in return and closed the space between them swiftly. Regina grabbed Emma by the hips and slammed her flush to herself. "Today was lovely, thank you for that too." She kissed pink lips hard, eliciting a moan from the blonde.

"Mmm, we should do it more often if this is the thanks I get!" Emma's voice was husky and her eyes were hooded, increasing the arousal in Regina as well.

"Shut up." Regina chuckled. "So about that shower then?"

"What about Henry, he definitely isn't asleep yet." Emma asked.

"Oh, he won't come out. When he's angry he wouldn't come out for anything." Regina answers, her voice becoming husky as well. With that, the brunette led Emma up to her ensuite inside of her bedroom and shut the door, quickly casting a sound spell. Henry might not come out of his room, but she didn't want to chance him hearing anything.

Both women walked into the grand and luxurious bathroom off of Regina's bedroom. Once inside, Emma was on the brunette like a lion on it's prey. Her teeth were grazing all the right spots. Regina moaned and hissed as the blonde did her work. Tongue soothing over angry red marks.

"What did I say about you marking me?!" Regina growled, throwing Emma back into the wall forcefully.

"Ah! What the fuck!" Emma growled back, but there was no anger or fear in her eyes. Only lust. A lustful look that caused Regina's panties to become soaked.

"You do not get to mark me, do you understand?" She purred into golden locks, grabbing a fistful and yanking the blonde's head to the side so she could do her worst on pale neck. Emma moaned incessantly. _Oh, we are just getting started dear._ Regina pulled back abruptly. "Strip." She barked the order, causing Emma to jump a little at her tone. But Emma did as she was commanded, but sure as hell made a show of it. The blonde backed away so she was in the center of the bathroom. Regina leaned back against the sink, her hands gripping the white porcelain hard. Emma smirked as she lifted her simple white tank top over her head, bearing her white lace bra that had cups that were barely there, only _just_ covering her nipples. Regina swallowed hard as she watched the blonde run her hands over her taught stomach. Throwing her head back, causing golden locks to graze deliciously against her toned back, one hand snaked up and she ran it over her exposed neck while the other grabbed at her own breast hard. Regina fought the urge to yell that that was enough, that the game was over. But as much as she wanted to end this by pouncing on the blonde and taking her right where she stood, she also wanted to see where this could go. Emma might be clumsy at best in her day-to-day life, but when she is turned on and trying, she is as exquisite and as graceful as they come.

Emma brought her head back up and stared into Regina's eyes. Icy green became only a slim ring as her pupils were almost completely blown. The sight was magnificent. In one swift fluid motion the white bra joined her tank on the floor and hands replaced where the bra had once been. Emma's bottom lip was caught between her white teeth and she never broke eye contact. Regina watched as Emma's hands traveled down to her jeans, unbuttoning them and moving the zipper down to show a glimpse of white lace. Regina could barely hold herself back at that point, her arousal becoming sweetly painful.

"This is hardly fair, Madam Mayor. You are far too dressed for this occasion." Emma smirked as her hand travelled down disappearing into lace, her head flying back again with pleasure. Regina growled and couldn't stop herself at the sight. She swiftly closed the gap between her and the blonde, yanking her hand out her pants. Emma smiled wickedly and Regina could only watch as the blonde brought her fingers up to her own mouth and cleaned them of her own essence.

"Fuck." Regina whispered breathily. Emma smiled back, clearly pleased that she had won their little game. This pissed the brunette off. No one wins against her! She grabbed Emma's pants and underwear and yanked them down, her nails leaving behind angry red lines on pale white thighs. Emma hissed as a result.

"Like what you saw then?" Emma asked with a grin, causing Regina to crash her lips with the blonde's. She shoved her tongue inside the other's mouth, not bothering to get permission, still able to taste Emma on her tongue.

"AH!" Emma cried out as Regina forced her fingers inside the blonde, causing her to lean on Regina to keep her upright.

"You are a fucking goddess, Emma."

"So…So you…d-did like it?" Emma's words were staggered as the brunette moved deliciously inside her.

"Shut up, Emma." Regina smirked. Of course she liked it. The brunette had never seen another quite as perfect as Emma. And her little display, well it was very obvious the effect it had on her. Regina kept up her ministrations until she saw the tell tale signs of Emma's orgasm approaching. Pale thighs began trembling viciously as Emma's skin started to become flushed and she was becoming extremely tight. She watched as the blonde threw her head back and cried out with ecstasy. When Emma snapped out of her pleasure, she growled, locking her gaze with Regina. In one swift motion the brunette was scooped up and carried quickly, then thrown down hard on her bed. Emma tore at Regina's clothes, throwing each article haphazardly every which way. Finally, when the brunette was in nothing but her flawless olive skin, Emma pulled her down to straddle pale hips.

Regina bent down to kiss Emma, allowing her tongue to roam inside the other's mouth. Pale, slender fingers found their way to her core and she moaned out, her hips grinding into the blonde's hand.

"Lean back." Emma commanded softly. Regina paused before doing as she was told, leaning back on an angle, resting her hands on the blonde's shins to keep herself propped up. With the new angle, Emma's fingers slammed into Regina effortlessly, causing the latter to cry out loudly.

"Look at me." Emma commanded again. Regina's eyes, that had previously been closed, snapped open and found emerald green. Emma was clearly enjoying this, but who wouldn't? "Don't look away, I want to see you." Emma offered. This was intimate; almost too intimate. Regina would never have allowed something so raw in the past. But this was Emma and there was just something about the blonde that made Regina do things she never would have done before.

Her hips grinded in time to the blonde's fingers, her eyes staying locked with the other's. Her orgasm came strong, her whole body quaking and she cried out Emma's name as she tipped over the edge. Emma slowed down her pace considerably to help Regina ride out the pleasure before the brunette collapsed on top of the blonde.

"Fuck!" She whispered into soft golden locks, breathing in the strawberry smell of the blonde's shampoo.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N - I know this chapter is dialogue heavy and I'm sorry, but I felt that was the way I needed to do this. Too much conversation needed to take place. This is it, guys! The final chapter! This has been a fun pic to write. The first pic I have ever actually finished, haha! As always, let me know what you think! And like I said before, I have a bunch more planned so be sure to follow me so you can be alerted when I post another. Thank you to everyone who read this to the end!

The two lay in bed after finally showering. Both women were spent from the vigorous sex that had occurred. So they lay silently, Regina curled up into Emma's side as the latter's arm rests around her. The feeling was serene. Regina was relaxed. Relaxed and happy. _This is home_ she thought. _Right here in these arms._ She sighed contently.

"Emma?"

"Hmm?" The blonde responded. Was she close to sleep? It is believable. She did have quite a workout.

"I-I…" Regina couldn't force the words out. Emma turned to face her.

"What is it?" She sounded worried.

"I love you." The words were barely audible, but they were out there. She said it. And she did love Emma. She loved her a lot. It just took time for Regina to come to terms with loving and being loved by another. She didn't think it was possible, didn't think it was in the cards for her. But she loved Emma and she wanted only Emma.

"I love you too, Regina." Emma grinned, placing a soft passionate kiss on the other's lips.

—

Emma was happy. Happier than she ever had been. Regina confessing her love was a big step for the brunette, and Emma knew that. She didn't want to ruin the moment or scare off the brunette so she let it be. Waiting until Regina spoke again.

"I love you and I want us to be a family. You, Henry, and I. I want us all to be a family. That is, if you will have us?" She could hear the nervousness in Regina's voice. How could she not want them?! They're all she's got, besides her pesky parents of course.

"Of course I want that! I've always wanted nothing but that!" She placed another chaste kiss on red lips. "Does this mean we can tell Henry now?" She asked, knowing she was skating on thin ice now.

"Yes. We can tell Henry." Emma sighed and lay back down from the propped position she was in. This is what true happiness feels like.

"And I want to tell my parents. They've been asking why I've been so distant lately." Emma confided.

"We can tell your parents too, though I'm not sure how they will take it. The Charmings haven't always been my biggest fan" Regina frowned, knowing her history with the Charmings.

"They'll want me happy, no matter who I'm with."

"And are you?" Regina looked at Emma.

"Am I what?"

"Are you happy?" Regina's bottom lip was caught between sharp white teeth.

"Of course I am! Aren't you?"

"I am." Regina sighed in response, smiling that beautiful smile that Emma absolutely adored. The two were silent once more. Both staring off, deep in thought. Emma was thinking about how they were going to start a life together and what that life might be like for all three of them. She knew Henry would accept their relationship. He was very open minded.

"There was one more thing I wanted to ask you…" Regina's voice almost startled Emma, as she was very deep in thought and not expecting it.

"What's that?" Emma asked. Regina was silent for some time, and Emma let her work it out in her head, as long as it would take.

"Move in with us?" Regina blurted out finally. Emma moved her arm from under Regina and propped herself on her elbow so she could look down on the brunette.

"What?"

"Move in with us. After we tell everyone, of course. I want you here with us. I want to wake up with you and go to sleep with you. Everyday. I want this-" she gestured to the two of them "-at all times. I'm happy. I love you. And I want you here. With me and with Henry." Regina finished. Emma did't know how she felt about it. Moving in was a big step. And was it too soon? They hadn't been dating long, true, but Emma couldn't imagine another moment of her life without their little family. She wanted this.

"What about my apartment?" She says finally.

"Well, I mean, what about it? You would move out, dear. And I mean no disrespect by this, but you don't have a whole ton of belongings. The place was fully furnished when you moved in, right? So that stuff stays." Emma was quiet, thoughtful for some time. She knew Regina was nervous but this was a big step for the two of them. But thinking about it, Emma knew she was ready.

"Ok."

"Ok?" Regina smiled.

"Ok, I'll move in with you!" Emma smiled back. Her life was changing before her eyes and she couldn't be more elated. A family, a home. Everything she had dreamed of growing up was now hers. Her life was everything she always wanted it to be.

"I love you, Emma. We will tell Henry tomorrow morning." And with that the two lay back down to fall asleep.

—

Regina woke early the next morning, as usual. She could feel the heat radiating off of the blonde comfortably and fought the urge to snuggle up closer and fall back to sleep. She swung her legs off the large bed and pulled herself up, walking over to her closet to throw a robe on before taking to the bathroom and showering quickly.

"Morning." Emma said groggily when Regina walked out of the bathroom.

"Good morning, dear." She replied, placing a chaste kiss on the blonde's forehead and walking back to her closet to dress. "You need to get ready for the day, Emma. Henry will be awake soon and I want us to talk to him over breakfast." Regina called out from inside her walk-in closet that she was dressing in. When she didn't hear a response, she poked her head out to find the bed empty and the bathroom door closed. She smiled.

Regina was almost finished making breakfast when she heard two sets of feet come pounding down the stairs.

"I smell bacon!" Regina hears Emma sing.

"I smell pancakes!" She hears her son follow. Both come flying into the kitchen, jokingly pushing each other out of the way to get to the table first. Regina chuckled as she watched, her heart swelling with love.

Regina and Henry watched as Emma piled her plate with eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

"What?" the blonde asks, clearly able to feel the other two's eyes on her.

"Feeding an army, Miss Swan?" Regina asks.

"I'm famished! Leave me alone!" Emma shoves a forkful of eggs in her mouth with a grin. Henry and Regina laugh at the sight.

"Henry, Emma and I need to talk to you about something." Regina began cautiously as she watched her son put a piece of pancake in his mouth. He looked up at her. "You know how Emma and I have been spending a lot of time together?"

"Yeah?" Henry responded.

"Well, I don't really know how else to say this, and you are a big boy, Henry. You don't need us to sugar coat-"

"Regina you're rambling. Henry, your mom and I are dating. More than dating. We love each other, Henry."

Both women watched the boy intently. His face showed confusion. But then it formed into understanding. And finally, he began to smile, began to grin, and both women released the breath that they didn't know they had been holding.

"Are you ok with this Henry?" Regina asked him.

"Of course I am! I want to see you both happy, that's all I've ever wanted. And mom," he turned to Regina, "she has changed you. I've seen it. You're not the Evil Queen, she made you leave that part of you behind. You're happier than I have ever seen you. And mom," he turned to face Emma, "you've given me a family. Two moms, grandparents. You make my mom a better person. You make her happy. And I know she makes you happy too. I love our family." He finished.

Needless to say, both women were in tears by the end of Henry's little speech. Regina was especially touched by the boy's words. He was right, Emma has made her better, made her leave her past self behind. She was most definitely happy.

Henry ran over and hugged Regina tightly, and she hugged him back.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Henry. And there's one more thing." Henry pulled back and looked at her. "If it's ok with you, Emma is going to move in with us."

Henry beamed back at her before running over and throwing his arms around the blonde.

"Well I guess that's a yes!" Emma laughed, hugging the boy back. She locked eyes with Regina and both women smiled wider.

A family. Regina finally had the family she had always wanted. She was ready to spend forever with them.

"Next we tell your parents, dear."

END


End file.
